


Cruel Amor

by Rosalie_a17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: +18, Amantes, Amor Verdadero, Amor prohibido, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, High School, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Infidelidad, Infidelity, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Lovers, One True Pairing, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Traición, True Love, True Mates, University, contenido sexual explícito, dramione - Freeform, sexlove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalie_a17/pseuds/Rosalie_a17
Summary: Dramione. La guerra terminó, y cada quien regresó a Hogwarts. Ella tenía a Ron, y las cosas al fin parecían ir bien, hasta que cierto rubio se metió en su camino… y lo que empezaría como una inesperada atracción, acabaría siendo algo más profundo e inevitable que eso. Y es que lo prohibido termina siendo tentador…
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prefacio

Olvidó todo lo demás, cuando sintió los desesperados labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

Jamás era suficiente.

La sala de menesteres había sido testigo de sus múltiples encuentros, había visto florecer aquella relación prohibida, había presenciado sus altos y bajos, el temor por ser descubiertos, el remordimiento y la complicidad, cosas que sin imaginar, habían acabado uniéndolos en algo que ni ellos mismos podían definir...

-Tardaste...-murmuró él separándose brevemente de la castaña.-Odio cuando lo haces.

Ella alzó una ceja confundida.

Entreabrió los labios para refutar, pero fue interrumpida por otro beso hambriento del rubio. Él exploró y saboreó su boca por unos segundos, hasta que empezó a desplazarse hacia la curvatura de su cuello.

Aquellas caricias prohibidas, sólo hacían que las cosas empeoraran.

Hermione Granger, sabía que todo eso estaba mal. Lo sabía, y aun así, no quería que él se detuviera.

Quería odiarlo, sentir rechazo, pero no podía. Ya era demasiado tarde.

No sabía en qué momento había dejado de pensar con cordura, ni en qué momento, había dejado de pensar en lo que más le importaba. Ahora, sólo estaba segura de querer pasar más tiempo en los brazos de Malfoy, y no de Ron, su novio.

Por mucho que lo odiara, esa era la verdad.

-¿Qué demonios, Malfoy? Sabes perfectamente porque me tarde.-murmuró ella mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.-Me fue imposible escapar de ellos. Tú mismo, lo viste.

El rubio la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. No la quería lejos.

-Lo sé.-respondió rozando sus labios contra los de ella, mientras notaba la mirada asesina que la gryffindor le enviaba. Eso sólo acababa haciéndola ver aún más deseable.-Pero, me gusta hacerte enfadar, y a veces no puedo evitarlo. Supongo que algunos hábitos no mueren fácilmente, además, te ves tan encantadora, cuando lo haces.

Ella rodó los ojos. Sinceramente, no entendía cómo podía verse atraída a ese egocéntrico y sexy rubio.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-murmuró Hermione, evitando que él notara el repentino rubor que sus palabras le habían causado.

-Un idiota al que amas.-sentenció esbozando una petulante sonrisa.

-Tal vez...-le dijo ella sin querer inflar su ego, más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Tal vez?-inquirió él alzando una ceja y colocando ambas manos en las caderas de la castaña.-Debería castigarte por decir eso.

Ella, sonrió de lado.

-Deberías...-le retó tirando de su corbata.

Él, sonrió satisfecho, y sin más demora, la acorraló contra la pared, sintiendo que su esbelto cuerpo se pegaba al suyo. Le encantaba tenerla en esa posición, imposible de escapar y sometida a lo que él le hiciera.

Volvió a deslizar sus fríos labios por su cuello, y se perdió en el sabor de su piel y dulce aroma. La necesitaba más de lo que se imaginaba.

Y eso le aterraba.

No se suponía que aquella aventura llegaría tan lejos, ni tampoco se suponía que los sentimientos de ambos, se verían involucrados. Pero cuando estaban juntos, se olvidaban de la realidad en la que vivían, y dejaban fluir sus emociones.

Era un mundo en el que no existía nadie más, y sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Me encantas, Granger.-confesó acercándose a su oído.-En especial cuando te enfadas. Y ahora, sólo quiero castigarte.

Ella, se quitó un mechón castaño que caía traviesamente por su rostro. En verdad, quería odiarlo, pero era imposible.

-Entonces, será mejor que no te detengas.-le respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Los ojos grises de Draco, brillaron en deseo. Aquel pequeño gesto, sólo había servido para despertar sus más bajos instintos.

-Descuida... No lo haré.-murmuró sintiendo que Granger sería su perdición. Lo había sabido, desde el momento en que se había vuelto adicto a ella. Como si se tratara de una droga, una maldita droga que no podía, ni quería dejar.

Cada día o noche sin ella, ahora era insoportable y temía que se hubiera convertido en algo más que una aventura.

Sabía que esto iba mucho más allá de ser algo pasajero.

Ambos lo sabían, pero se negaban a aceptarlo...

-¿Te quedarás?-le pidió Draco, tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarle antes de seguir.

Hermione, lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

No era una mala idea.

-Bien, me quedaré.-respondió finalmente.

-Toda la noche.-se apresuró a complementar Malfoy, mientras pasaba un pulgar por su labio inferior. Sabía que la propuesta, era arriesgada, pero no la había visto en varios días y necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.-Di, que lo harás.-le ordenó con cierta posesión.

Ella, sonrió maliciosamente. ¿Cómo si tuviera otra opción?, pensó mirando sus ojos grises.

Tal vez, el rubio quería aparentar que se lo ordenaba, pero muy en el fondo, se lo estaba rogando.

Sí, Hermione lo había notado, y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

-Toda la noche.-aceptó ella, extendiendo una mano para acariciar el desordenado cabello del rubio.-Pero, tendrás que ayudarme a inventar otra excusa. Lo del proyecto ya no sirve.

-Sabes que soy muy bueno para eso.

Hermione, sonrió y acortó la distancia.

-Lo sé... Ahora, deja de hablar y continua con mi castigo.-le exigió.

El rubio sonrió complacido, y no tardó en entrelazar su lengua con la de ella. Se deleitó con su sabor y mordió su labio inferior con sutileza, haciéndola lanzar un suave gemido.

Weasley podía ser su novio, pero él, Draco Malfoy, era su dueño.

.....

...

..

.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este fic, si es así les agradeceré si dejan kudos💕**

**📌Advertencias:**

**📍Personas que adoren a Ron W., abstenerse de leer esta historia, ya que el pelirrojo no la pasará nada bien.**   
**📍🔞Esta historia tendrá bastante contenido Lemon, por lo tanto es +18. Están advertid@s. Menores de 18 get out of here😅☝🏻**   
**📍🚫 Prohibido el plagio. Sé original y deja que tú imaginación vuele✈️**

**Rosalie🌹**


	2. Capítulo 1: Tres meses antes...

**Capítulo 1: Tres meses antes...**

El comedor lucía repleto de alumnos, todos hablaban entre sí y Hermione apenas, podía oír lo que su novio le decía.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?-repitió Ron animadamente.

Ella, sonrió en respuesta.

-Sí, es una excelente idea…-respondió dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry y Ginny.- ¿Ustedes también quieren venir?

-¿Una cita doble?-exclamó Ginny sonriendo y dándole un último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.-Por supuesto que sí. No tengo planes para este fin de semana. Cuenta con nosotros.

Harry, también estaba de acuerdo y simplemente, asintió en respuesta.

-Bien, entonces quedamos para el sábado a las cinco, sin excusas…-les advirtió Hermione, mientras los demás reían.

Apenas, habían reanudado las clases en Hogwarts, y todo empezaba a ser como antes.

Aún había muchas cosas que superar, pero poco a poco, la escuela volvía a ser la misma, y con ello, la nueva directora, Minerva Mcgongall, esperaba que todos sus alumnos lograran concluir el año escolar perdido.

-Demonios, ya debo irme.-murmuró Ginny poniéndose de pie.-Tengo clase de adivinación y Trelawney, es tan puntual… ¿Harry, me acompañas?

El chico, se puso de pie.

-Guárdenme un sitio en pociones, quieren…?-les dijo a sus amigos.

Ron asintió de inmediato, y cuando finalmente quedaron a solas, el pelirrojo, decidió acercarse más a su despreocupada novia.

Ella, tenía un libro entre sus manos y no parecía prestarle atención a él.

Aprovechando esto, Ron le arrebató el libro y en su lugar la besó con una ternura que pareció casi inocente.

-Ron.-protestó ella sonriendo. Ya lo conocía, pero aún no se acostumbraba a esta clase de sorpresas.

-Pensé que iríamos solos a Hogsmeade…-susurró el pelirrojo en su oído, provocándole leves cosquillas.

-Lo haremos en otra ocasión…-se limitó a responder mientras se ponía de pie.-Ahora, será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde a pociones.

Ron, le sonrió de vuelta y tomó su mano para avanzar.

Su relación iba por buen camino. La guerra, los había unido, ya no había peligros que enfrentar, y al fin, parecían tener tiempo para ellos dos. Todo estaba bien.

 _Perfectamente bien_ , se respondió Hermione a sí misma.

Este año tenía que ser el mejor de todos.

Cuando, llegaron a las mazmorras, la mayoría de alumnos ya había ocupado gran parte de los asientos. Era la última clase del día, y nadie estaba muy entusiasmado por empezar.

Aprovechando que el profesor Slughorn, estaba de espaldas, ambos ingresaron sin ser vistos, y rápidamente, encontraron un par de sitios al lado de Neville.

-¿Ha dicho algo?-preguntó Hermione preocupada por haber llegado tarde a clases, y prometiéndose a sí misma, que eso no volvería a suceder.

-No...-respondió Neville, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.

-Hoy, tengo algo importante que anunciarles…-exclamó Slughorn con entusiasmo, pero dejó de hablar, cuando dirigió su mirada a la entrada del salón.-Ah, señor Potter, vamos, no se quede ahí, entre…

El azabache, se excusó e ingresó tan pronto como pudo.

-Como parte de un proyecto educativo, se ha decidido que cada año, realizará un trabajo escrito sobre un tema en especial…-les explicó.- Son el último año, así que pediré doscientas páginas como mínimo y tendrán un plazo de cuatro meses para entregármelo…

La mayoría de los alumnos, comenzó a protestar. El profesor, no podía hacer algo así.

No, en su último año.

Ya habían tenido suficiente con la guerra, y ahora, quería un trabajo de doscientas páginas.

-Para facilitar las cosas, lo harán en parejas.-agregó Slughorn para sorpresa de todos.-De eso se trata este proyecto… Fomentar el compañerismo entre casas y erradicar cualquier prejuicio que la guerra pueda haber dejado. Es por ello que cada miembro, pertenecerá a una casa diferente. La directora Mcgonagall, se ha encargado de entregarme la lista esta mañana...

Se escucharon varios murmullos por toda el aula, pero el profesor, no les prestó atención.

-¿Qué demonios?-murmuró Ron mirando a Harry.

-Basta de quejas… La nota final de la asignatura, depende de este trabajo, así que será mejor que se esfuercen en colaborar, o reprobarán el curso… -les hizo saber, mientras sacaba un largo pergamino de su escritorio.-Veamos…-hizo una pausa mientras empezaba a nombrar a las parejas.- Weasley, usted será con Zabinni…-exclamó para desgracia del pelirrojo.- Potter con Parkinson… Abbott con Bulstrod, Longbottom con Nott… Malfoy con Granger, Bones con Fletcher…

Hermione, simplemente, rodó los ojos.

La profesora Mcgongall, debía tener grandes motivos como para haberla colocado junto a Malfoy.

 _Debí imaginarlo_ , pensó con ironía.

-Vamos, no se queden ahí.-ordenó el hombre al ver la falta de interés de los alumnos.-… No hay tiempo que perder.

-Hermione, de ningún modo permitiré que vayas con Malfoy…-sentenció Ron con seguridad.- Hablaré con el profesor. Ese viejo, no puede…

La castaña, le miró sorprendida.

-Ron, esto no es culpa de él. Ya lo escuchaste. Fue Mcgonagall, quien formó las parejas. – le interrumpió ella, esperando que Slughorn no les hubiera oído.- Cálmate. Sólo es una tarea.

-Es un proyecto que durará cuatro meses.-le corrigió.-Cuatro meses, Hermione. ¿Crees que podrás trabajar tanto tiempo con ese idiota?

-¿Algún problema, señor Weasley?-les interrumpió Slughorn, al ver la tensión en su mesa.

-Ninguno, profesor.-contestó resignado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué está esperando? No se quede ahí, y vaya con el señor Zabinni. Lo mismo para usted, señorita Granger.

La castaña, tomó sus cosas y se separó de su novio, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de reproche. No había necesidad de hacer un escándalo por algo así.

 _Sólo es una tarea_ , se repitió Hermione a sí misma.

* * *

* * *

Draco Malfoy, no prestaba atención a la clase. Ni siquiera, podía concentrarse.

_¿Quién lo haría?_

El rubio, pensaba en su despreciable padre.

Lucius Malfoy, había sido enviado a Azkaban, hacia sólo un par de semanas atrás, y con ello la reputación de su familia había quedado por los suelos.

Era un milagro, que ni él o sus compañeros, hubieran sido condenados también.

De todas formas, eso ya no importaba. Ahora, sólo esperaba poder acabar la maldita escuela, y dejar todo esa basura atrás.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso estaba lejos de ser posible. Su pasado como mortifago lo condenaba y siempre estaría presente en aquel tatuaje de su antebrazo derecho, como si se tratase de un recordatorio diario, como un castigo por lo que había sido y que le acompañaría por el resto de sus días.

 _Menuda suerte, la tuya_. Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Draco...?-preguntó Theodore a su lado mientras trataba de hacerlo volver a la tierra.- ¿Estás aquí?

Él alzó la mirada.

-Estoy aquí, Nott.-sentenció fastidiado.

Theo, sonrió de lado. Definitivamente, Draco, no estaba aquí.

-¿Has escuchado lo que Slughorn acaba de decir?-le inquirió esperando ver la cara de sorpresa que el rubio se llevaría.

Malfoy, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó sin hacerle caso.

El castaño, no le respondió nada, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Draco, observó a su alrededor, y después de que Slughorn regañara a Weasley, una chica de cabello castaño, llegó hasta su mesa y colocó sus cuadernos frente a él.

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz, Malfoy, pero mientras más pronto acabamos con esto, será mejor…- le dijo Granger con indiferencia.

Draco, vio directamente a esos ojos miel, y ni siquiera escuchó lo que ella le decía, él sólo se había quedado mirando fijamente al rostro de aquella persona que por mucho tiempo había despreciado por los estúpidos prejuicios a la sangre.

 _¿Qué demonios me pasa?,_ se preguntó sin poder apartar sus ojos de la castaña.

Aún recordaba aquella fatídica noche en la mansión Malfoy. La noche en que ella había sido torturada por su enloquecida tía.

Si tan solo ese horrible episodio nunca hubiera sucedido…

 _¿Qué estás diciendo, Malfoy?,_ se repitió a sí mismo _._

Hermione, pareció notarlo y alzó una ceja.

-¿Malfoy, me has oído?-le preguntó creyendo que él sólo la ignoraba.

 _Demonios,_ pensó confundido y molestó, por lo que la castaña acababa de generarle.

-Solo intenta cooperar un poco, quieres?…-sentenció resignada, mientras abría uno de sus cuadernos y garabateaba algo en una hoja.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo haré?-sentenció el rubio, hablando por primera vez.

Hermione, no esperaba esa clase de repuesta.

 _¿Eso significa que va a cooperar?,_ pensó alzando su mirada, y notando que aquellos ojos grises la observaban de una forma diferente _._

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger…-exclamó Slughorn llegando a su mesa y poniendo fin a esa tensión.-Investigarán sobre las pociones desmemorizadoras mas potentes y los efectos secundarios que causan en las personas hechizadas con obliviate… Es el tema más complicado de todos, pero sé que los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts, podrán hacerlo.-finalizó.

Ambos se observaron una vez más, y fue Draco, quien quebró el silencio.

-Bien, ya lo oíste.-murmuró.

 _Esto no volverá a pasar_ , se repitió a sí mismo, mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Sí…-aceptó ella concentrándose en otra cosa.-Esto no lo acabaremos tan pronto como creí… -murmuró con cierta decepción. Slughorn, estaba demente. ¿Cómo podía haberles dado un tema tan grande como ese? ¿Acaso creía que no tenían vida?

-¿Tan desesperada estás por cambiar de pareja?-inquirió Malfoy, repentinamente molesto, creyendo que ella lo decía porque se reusaba a trabajar con él.

-¿Qué?-exclamó confundida.-Yo no dije eso.

Había malinterpretado sus palabras.

-Lo insinuaste, Granger.-sentenció con sus distintivos aires de superioridad.

Draco, sabía que la mayoría de los gryffindor mostraban rechazo hacía él, y ella, no sería la excepción.

-… Yo, no me refería a eso.-contestó Hermione, pero Draco no le respondió.

Él, simplemente, se dedicó a ignorarla por el resto de la clase, y sólo se limitaron a seguir las indicaciones del profesor.

Cuando, finalmente, Slughorn les dejó ir, Hermione, se sintió liberada.

Había sido la clase más extraña e incómoda que había tenido en toda su vida. No sólo por la pequeña discusión que había sostenido con Malfoy, sino también, por la forma en que él la había mirado.

Antes de volver a clases, había creído que jamás volvería a ver a ese rubio. Con todos los problemas que su familia había tenido, era un milagro, verlo en Hogwarts otra vez.

-¿Vamos a cenar?-inquirió Ronald enroscando un brazo en su cintura, y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Eh... Sí, vamos...-respondió esbozando una breve sonrisa. Había estado tan distraída que no lo había visto llegar.

Harry, se colocó a su lado, y los tres amigos, salieron de ahí.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, notaron que la alegría volvía estar en los aires, especialmente, en los alumnos de primero, quienes habían tenido la suerte de no estar presentes en la gran batalla.

-Hola.-exclamó Luna apareciendo detrás de Harry.

-Luna, siéntate aquí…-la llamó Ginny apartándole un sitio a su lado.

La rubia, se encogió de hombros y fue con ellos.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade el sábado?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, por supuesto.-dijo de inmediato.-Tengo algo que hacer antes, pero los veré de todas formas.

La castaña, sonrió en respuesta, e inesperadamente, su mirada se desvió a la mesa Slytherin.

Vio a un par de rostros conocidos, pero no, a Malfoy.

Él, no estaba por ningún lado.

* * *

* * *

Draco vio que Granger se fue de su lado, para ir a los brazos de su estúpido novio.

 _¿Cómo puede estar con él?_ , se preguntó.

Habría esperado que la castaña acabara siendo la novia de Potter, pero no de alguien tan patético como Weasley.

El pelirrojo, rodeó a la chica por la cintura, le dijo algo en el oído, y en compañía de Potter, se fueron de ahí.

Draco, miró la escena con repulsión y salió del salón, tan pronto como pudo.

¿Por qué repentinamente, le interesaba lo que ella hacía?

Granger podía acabar siendo la novia de un maldito perdedor como Weasley, y a él no tenía por qué interesarle.

-Soy un idiota.-se dijo a sí mismo por haber pensado en todo eso.

Pero si creía que su día no podía ser peor, estaba equivocado.

-Ey, te tardaste…-exclamó una chica de cabello azabache a las afueras del aula. Y sin darle tiempo de decir algo a cambio, se colgó de él y enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

A Draco, le incomodaban esa clase de muestras de afecto en público, y ya se había cansado de repetírselo, pero parecía que su detestable novia, no lo entendía.

-¿Astoria, qué haces aquí...? -respondió quitándosela de encima.

La muchacha, frunció el ceño.

Hacía mucho que Draco se había aburrido de la menor de las Greengrass. Estaba harto de ella, y no veía las horas, de que ella también lo hiciera, pero algo le detenía.

Su madre.

Narcissa Malfoy, mantenía las esperanzas de que su hijo se casara con una muchacha de familia sangre pura, y que el estatus social de los Malfoy, volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

-Quería pasar tiempo contigo…-murmuró la chica en su oído, intentando seducirlo.

-Bien. Vámonos de aquí.-sentenció para sorpresa de la chica.

No era común, que él aceptara lo que ella sugiriera.

-Draco, no vayas tan rápido…-le pidió la chica, pero él no la escuchó.

Necesitaba olvidarse de cierta persona, y Astoria, le ayudaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto apenas comienza, pero Draco, ya empezó a mostrar interés… ¿Qué ocurrirá? Agréguenla a sus bookmarks y dejen kudos :)  
> Apenas estoy aprendiendo a utilizar Ao3, así que disculpen si ven algo raro como palabras repetidas, simplemente ignórenlo :)
> 
> ¡Besos!


	3. Capítulo 2: Negación...

**Capítulo 2: Negación…**

El fin de semana había llegado antes de lo esperado, y tal como lo habían acordado, Hermione y los demás, se reunieron en la popular taberna de las tres escobas.

-Es horrible…-se quejaba Ron.

-¿Qué es horrible?-preguntó Ginny, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.-Mi cerveza sabe exquisita…

Él negó.

-Me refería a la idea de fomentar el compañerismo entre Gryffindors y Slytherins. Menuda estupidez.-respondió con desagrado.-El profesor Slughorn, nos ha dejado un proyecto en parejas y me ha tocado con Zabinni… Ese mortífago y yo, no dejamos de discutir…

Hermione, rodó los ojos. Ya era cómo la milésima vez, que Ron decía algo así.

En serio, ¿por qué, simplemente, no se olvidaba del tema y pensaba en cualquier otra cosa? Al menos, eso había funcionado con ella, y por momentos, la idea de que Malfoy fuera su pareja, ya no parecía molestarle tanto, además, Pociones no era la única materia en la que tenían que realizar trabajos.

¿Por qué Ron, no podía hacer lo mismo?

 _Además, soy yo quien tendrá que verlo, no él,_ se dijo la castaña esperando que la discusión terminara pronto.

-Bueno, no eres el único.-contestó Ginny resignada.-Lo han hecho con todos los años. A mí, me ha tocado preparar un trabajo para Flitwick con la insoportable de Astoria Greengrass… De todas las personas en ese salón, me tenía que tocar con ella.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-inquirió Harry inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.-Tendré que soportar a Parkinson por cuatro meses…

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que la expresión de Ginny, cambiara radicalmente.

-¿Qué?-exclamó sorprendida.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había tocado con esa arpía?

El azabache, sólo rodó los ojos; tal vez, arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho.

Hermione, sonrió para sus adentros. Ginny, al igual que su hermano Ron, podía ser algo posesiva en sus relaciones.

 _Genes Weasley_ , pensó irónicamente.

-Hermione, hablaré con Slughorn…-murmuró Ron, interrumpiendo a su hermana.-Ese viejo no puede haberte colocado con el idiota de Malfoy…

 _Es muy temprano para esto_ , se dijo la castaña completamente cansada y hastiada del tema Malfoy.

-De ningún modo, Ron…-respondió su novia intentando no perder la paciencia.-Creo haberte dicho, que esto no es culpa de Slughorn… Es Mcgonagall, quien lo ha decidido.

Sin embargo, Ron no parecía entenderlo.

-Aun así, no confío en Malfoy…-murmuró mientras los demás sólo asentían.- Es un mortífago y no sé ustedes, pero creo que en vez de haber venido a Hogwarts, debería haber sido encerrado en Azkaban al igual que su padre…

-En serio, Ron, estoy bien… Sólo, hablemos de otra cosa, quieres?-sentenció Hermione, sin querer agrandar el asunto. Ya tenía suficiente, lidiando con otros problemas.

El pelirrojo, planeaba decir algo más, pero repentinamente, toda la conversación quedó en segundo plano, cuando vieron que una inusual pareja ingresaba a las tres escobas.

-¡Luna! ¡Aquí!-exclamó Ginny divertida mientras alzaba una mano para llamarla, pero su expresión cambió, tan pronto como vio al acompañante de la rubia.- ¿Pero… qué demonios? ¿Qué hace con Nott?

Todos giraron sorprendidos, mientras veían que en efecto, el slytherin de cabello castaño y porte elegante, se despedía de Luna.

Sin más problemas, la rubia fue a darles el encuentro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué hacías con él?-preguntó Ginny tan pronto como llegó.

-Estamos saliendo.-respondió sin más.

-¿Con Nott?-casi escupió Ron.-Debes estar loc…-pero no pudo continuar, porque Hermione lo calló.

 _¿Por qué tenían que ser así?,_ pensó la castaña al ver las expresiones de horror en los rostros de sus amigos. Todo eso, había quedado atrás. Luna, podía salir con quien quisiera.

-De todas formas, aún nos estamos conociendo.-murmuró algo tímida.

-Me alegro por ti, Luna.-le respondió la castaña esbozando una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, todos decidieron olvidarse del asunto y continuaron conversando de otros temas sin importancia. Rieron, bromearon e hicieron cosas que cualquier chico de su edad haría; y por un momento, pareció como si la guerra jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Eso fue extraño, porque no había día en que Hermione pudiera dejar de pensar en ello. A diferencia de su novio y de sus amigos, a la castaña le había costado mucho más, recuperarse de todas aquellas experiencias que habían vivido durante la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, pero había una en especial, que aún no podía borrar totalmente de su memoria.

Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó reprimir el recuerdo.

 _No, ahora, Hermione_ , se dijo a sí misma.

-Creo que veo doble…-exclamó Ginny dándole otro trago a su cerveza.

Aquello, despertó a la castaña de aquel trance.

-Debe ser porque es tu tercera cerveza de mantequilla.-murmuró su hermano.

-No más cervezas para mí.-respondió la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo el vaso a un lado.-Mañana, es el primer entrenamiento de quiddittch y no quiero quedar en ridículo, a diferencia de otros…

Ron, la miró de mala gana.

-¿Sigues siendo el capitán, Harry?-preguntó Luna.

-Aún lo soy, a menos que hayan decidido suplantarme.-respondió sonriendo.-Espero que no.

-Nadie te suplantará.-murmuró su novia, besando su mejilla.

-Por favor, no empiecen.-se quejó Ron.

Ginny, le mandó otra mirada fulminante a su hermano y de un momento a otro, la mesa se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

-Yo no digo nada cuando besas a Hermione.-le reclamó.-No te atrevas a prohibírmelo.

-Soy tu hermano mayor…

-Ron.-exclamó Hermione haciendo un gesto para que se callara.

-¿Por qué mejor, no damos una vuelta por Hogsmeade?-inquirió Luna para calmar los ánimos.-De todas formas, ya tomé algo con Theo…

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, y el resto de la tarde, continuó milagrosamente, sin discusiones. Cada quien buscó una manera de distraerse y cuando cayó la noche, retornaron al castillo.

* * *

* * *

-Quédate…-murmuró Ron deslizando ambos brazos por la cintura de Hermione.

Ella entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero nuevamente fue silenciada por los del pelirrojo.

Las manos del chico, se deslizaron por su espalda y causaron un leve estremecimiento en la castaña. Sabía a lo que eso llevaría y no tenían tiempo de seguir.

-En verdad, me encantaría hacerlo…-le respondió respirando un poco agitada.-Pero…

-Falta a las rondas, finge que estás enferma, o algo, pero no vayas…-le pidió acercando sus labios otra vez.

Ella, sonrió brevemente y se separó de inmediato.

-No puedo.-sentenció arreglándose la blusa.-Es la primera ronda del año, y Mcgonagall, estará ahí... Es importante.

Él, bufó con resignación.

-Demonios, desearía tanto volver a ser prefecto…-admitió Ron algo frustrado.

Ella, simplemente, sonrió de lado y se despidió de él, con un último beso.

Estaba enamorada, pero priorizaba sus responsabilidades antes que el amor. Hermione, sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero algunos hábitos no morían fácilmente y Ron, la comprendía.

De todas formas, se conformaba con lo que tenían, y aunque, tal vez, su relación no fuera perfecta, sabía que recién estaban empezando y esperaba que todo mejorara en el transcurso de los meses.

Cuando, salió de la sala común, se encontró con Neville, y juntos se dirigieron al corredor principal, donde Mcgongall y los otros prefectos, les esperaban.

Hermione, cruzó miradas con un par de alumnos, y se llevó una gran sorpresa, cuando notó que dentro de aquel pequeño grupo, se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos grises.

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?,_ pensó mientras intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

De pronto, la anciana directora, sacó una lista de su túnica y empezó a llamarlos por su apellido.

-Me alegra, ver a todos aquí.-murmuró la mujer dirigiéndole una mirada especial al joven Malfoy. La anciana confiaba en que el chico se había rehabilitado y por ello le había dado una oportunidad en el grupo de prefectos.-Creo que ya saben las reglas a seguir, el tiempo que durará cada ronda, los puntos que se quitarán de acuerdo a las infracciones cometidas, y como se manejan los horarios.

-Sí, profesora…-respondieron casi todos, a excepción de Hermione.

-Entonces, divídanse en parejas, y empiecen a patrullar los pasillos de cada piso.-les ordenó.

De inmediato, la mayoría de los alumnos, se emparejó con alumnos de sus propias casas, y aquello desató la ira de la profesora.

-De ninguna manera.-exclamó la mujer sorprendiendo a Hermione.-Estamos fomentando el compañerismo entre casas, especialmente entre gryffindors y slytherines. No tenemos tiempo que perder, sepárense y elijan otro compañero...

Al ver que nadie hacía nada, la profesora, llamó a su alumna predilecta.

-Señorita Granger, por favor, dé el ejemplo y únase con su compañero Malfoy.-le dijo seriamente, y sin querer escuchar protestas.-Señor Longbottom, vaya con la señorita Bulstrode…

Hermione, no pudo seguir oyéndola.

No podía ser verdad.

¿Por qué la profesora insistía en que ellos dos estuvieran juntos?

Pero, la anciana, tenía sus motivos. Minerva Mcgongall, esperaba que dos de sus mejores alumnos, demostraran que las rencillas pasadas, podían ser superadas y aquella estúpida rivalidad entre casas, al fin podía, quedar en el olvido.

Sin embargo, la mujer jamás habría imaginado, las terribles consecuencias que su decisión desencadenaría.

-Otra vez tú…-escuchó que Malfoy dijo tras ella cuando quedaron solos.

Hermione, aún no se olvidaba de lo ocurrido en clase de pociones, y nuevamente, tenía al rubio en frente.

-Sí, otra vez yo.-sentenció sin prestarle mucha atención. Sinceramente, lo ignoraría.

Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Pero, parecía que él no planeaba hacerlo en esta ocasión.

-Así que, además de hacer la tarea de Slughorn contigo, también, tendré que patrullar a tu lado.-continuó.

Malfoy, había sonado como su antiguo yo, antes de la guerra.

Y eso, le dio una idea a Hermione.

-¿Tan desesperado estás por cambiar de pareja?-inquirió ella utilizando las mismas palabras, que él había usado en la clase de Pociones.

A Draco, le sorprendió que ella tomara esa clase de iniciativa. Granger, no se caracterizaba por discutir, y el rubio no podía negar, que esta inesperada reacción, le había agradado.

-¿Y eso te molesta, Granger?-preguntó dándole un nuevo giro a la conversación.

 _¿Qué demonios?,_ pensó ella confundida mientras alzaba la mirada y veía que en el rostro de Malfoy, sólo había seriedad, y ya no bromeaba.

No supo que responder. Repentinamente, se había quedado sin palabras.

¿A qué quería llegar con todo eso?

Tragó espeso, y cuando al fin, sintió que podía decir algo coherente, un par de alumnos se metieron un su camino y casi tropieza con ellos.

De inmediato, alzó su varita y al iluminar sus rostros, notó que eran niños de primer año.

-Vaya, vaya…-exclamó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y dirigiendo su vista a los pequeños.-Tres hufflepuff, fuera de la cama…

Los niños se miraron entre sí, e intentaron excusarse.

-… Se nos hizo tarde en la biblioteca.-dijo el más pequeño.-No sabíamos que…

-Treinta puntos menos para cada uno.-les interrumpió el rubio, sin importarle oír el resto de su patética historia.

Hermione, abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Malfoy, no puedes quitarles tantos, sólo han pasado quince minutos desde el toque de queda.-les defendió.

-¿Quieren que sean cuarenta?-inquirió el rubio observando a los niños, e ignorando a la castaña.

Los pequeños, intimidados por Malfoy, prefirieron no decir nada más y se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-inquirió Hermione consternada.

-Porque quise.-sentenció aburrido e intentando no perderse en la mirada de la castaña, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano y eso le enfurecía.

-No volverás a hacerlo.-le advirtió ella, sin imaginar la razón por la que Malfoy, había sido elegido para ser un prefecto.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?-murmuró acercándosele más de lo permitido.-¿Tú?

El rubio, quería acabar con eso ahora mismo. No le interesaba lo que ella podía estar pensando en esos momentos, él sólo quería observarla fijamente, y no sentir lo que había sentido en la clase de pociones.

Sólo, quería comprobarlo. Sólo eso, y podría volver a su vida normal. Una vida en la que Granger no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Iluminó el rostro de la castaña con su varita, y vio algo que no quiso admitir.

Ella, estaba algo confundida, Draco podía notarlo, podía ver el nerviosismo en su mirada, podía ver aquellos ojos miel llenos de desconcierto, y en ese momento, por mucho que quiso evitarlo, se vio embriagado por las finas facciones de Hermione, e inconscientemente, se perdió en ese inocente rostro que nunca antes había podido observar con detenimiento.

Definitivamente, esto no estaba bien.

-No me has respondido.-exigió Draco, acortando la distancia, y quedando lo suficientemente cerca de Hermione como para que ella sintiera su fría respiración en el borde de su cuello.- ¿Te molesta que quiera cambiar de pareja?

Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca. Nunca. Y estar así, sólo hacían que Hermione se sintiera en medio del abismo.

 _¿Por qué hacía esto?,_ pensó con desesperación, mientras se mordía el labio inferior; aquello era un hábito del que aún no lograba deshacerse, y dejó de hacerlo, tan pronto como sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar con los de él.

La castaña, jamás había notado lo grises que estos eran, y nunca pensó, que con una simple mirada, Malfoy podría someterla a situaciones como estas.

Él la tenía, prácticamente, acorralada, y aquello, podía parecer una pesadilla, pero en esos momentos, ella no lo sentía así, de hecho, sentía todo lo contrario.

 _No_ , se dijo rechazando la descabellada idea que había cruzado por su mente. _Esto está mal…_

-No, Malfoy, no me molesta.-sentenció firmemente. ¿Creía que podía jugar con ella? Pues, no lo dejaría.-Puedes hacer lo que quieras…

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Draco, apartó la vista y continuaron con el recorrido, sin dirigirse la palabra.

Ninguno, quiso seguir pensando en que algo como eso acababa de ocurrir.

¿Sentirse así por alguien que en algún momento de sus vidas, habían odiado?

Tenía que ser una broma.


	4. Capítulo 3: Miradas...

**Capítulo 3: Miradas...**

_Dos semanas_ , pensó Hermione sin poder creer que ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquel incidente con Malfoy.

Todo había resultado tan extraño y bizarro, definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella, porque por estúpido que sonara, aún no conseguía borrar los recuerdos de aquella noche. En su mente, aún podía sentir esas frías respiraciones contra su cuello, la forma en que esa mirada gris se había clavado en la de ella y lo intimidante que todo eso había resultado.

Debió haberle parecido una pesadilla, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

Palideció, y se reprochó a sí misma, por haber permitido que eso sucediera.

 _¿Por qué demonios sigo pensando en eso_?, se repitió sin querer probar ningún bocado esa mañana. Alejó el plato y prefirió pensar en otra cosa.

A su lado, Ron parecía tener el mismo apetito de siempre, y más allá, Harry leía despreocupadamente el diario el profeta.

-¿Viste la portada de _Corazón de bruja_?-exclamó Ginny apareciendo a su lado con un semblante animado.

-No...-murmuró la castaña volviendo a la realidad.

Ginny, sonrió emocionada.

-Échale un vistazo, Herms.-insistió enseñándole la revista.-Harry aparece en primera plana, y yo también…

A veces, Hermione se sorprendía de lo fácil que había sido para la pelirroja, superar la guerra y la muerte de su hermano Fred. Había pasado casi un año, pero para ella no había sido así de simple, y Ginny parecía sentirse más entusiasmada con el hecho de ser el centro de atención.

Tomó la revista entre sus manos para complacer a su amiga, y le echó un vistazo a la fotografía que aparecía en la portada.

Al parecer, había un artículo que hablaba sobre el corazón del joven Potter, y cómo había sido arrebatado por la hija menor de los Weasley, escrito, por supuesto, por Rita Skeeter.

Se sintió aliviada al no encontrar su nombre por ningún lado. La última vez que había leído aquella revista, Skeeter la había involucrado en un triangulo amoroso con Harry y Víctor.

-Sales bastante bien, Ginny.-murmuró Luna sentándose a su lado.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la pelirroja entusiasmada.

-¿A quién más vas a enseñarle eso?-inquirió Ron para molestarla, mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione.

Su hermana, le dirigió una mirada asesina y fingió no escucharle mientras volteaba para volver a su conversación con Luna.

-Podemos ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana…-sugirió el pelirrojo acercándose al oído de la castaña.-Pero quisiera que sólo seamos tú y yo está vez...-admitió con cierta timidez.

Hermione, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, me encantaría.-murmuró pensando en que eso le haría bien y dejaría de pensar en todo aquello que fuera irrelevante. Salir un poco con Ron, parecía una excelente idea.-Necesito un respiro...-acabó diciendo.

En verdad, lo necesitaba, pero aquello estaba lejos de suceder, ya que luego de que Ron se separara de ella, la castaña alzó la mirada desinteresadamente hacia adelante y se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí, cierta persona de la mesa Slytherine, la observaba detenidamente.

 _¡Demonios!,_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Draco, bajó la mirada a toda prisa, sintiendo que aquella escena le había vuelto a disgustar.

 _Maldita sea_ , no entendía que sucedía con él, era la segunda vez que pasaba, y era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Su dignidad estaba primero.

Esto tenía que ser parte de algún problema o trastorno dejado por la guerra, no encontraba otro motivo para esta extraña ¿obsesión?

-Mejor toma una foto.-sugirió Theodore sentándose a su lado mientras le arrebataba el diario el profeta.-Te durará más.

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.-le respondió volviéndole a quitar el profeta y concentrándose en un artículo que hablaba sobre la condena de su padre en Azkaban y de otros mortífagos más, incluido el padre de Nott.

-¿Necesito decirlo?-preguntó el castaño con diversión, aclarándose la garganta.-Bien, lo diré... Llevas mirando a Granger, desde hace media hora. Todo un record, querido amigo.

Draco, quería asesinarlo. Sólo estaba exagerando y se lamentó por haber sido tan descuidado como para dejar que Theodore lo notara.

-Ilusiones tuyas, Nott.-respondió sin hacerle caso.

-Sí, por supuesto.-dijo con ironía, arrebatándole el diario por segunda vez y leyendo el artículo que hablaba sobre su padre también.- No es la primera vez, ¿Acaso no tienes otra historia que sea más creíble? Mi padre por ejemplo, él dirá una historia mucho mejor que la tuya este fin de semana en su nuevo juicio.-rió señalando el profeta.

En verdad, lo mataría, pero Draco prefirió ignorarlo, especialmente lo último, y simplemente, intentó aferrarse a sus principios.

-No estoy mirando a Granger.-repitió el rubio queriendo acabar con el asunto.

Theodore asintió.

-No dejes que Astoria, te vea haciéndolo.-sentenció poniéndose de pie.- Sabes que tu novia, es capaz de hacer una locura y Granger, no tiene la culpa de que ahora seas su admirador número uno.

-¿Qué demonios, Nott? Quieres cerrar la boca, y dejar de decir estupideces… -sentenció mirando hacía ambos lados, temiendo que alguien más les hubiera oído.

-Aunque a decir verdad, no te culpo.-insistió mirando a la castaña, quien parecía estar hablando con Weasley.- Ahora, que ya no somos mortifagos, puedo asegurar que Granger siempre me ha parecido interesante, y Weasley... Weasley es un verdadero imbécil.-sentenció riendo.

Malfoy, no sabía en qué momento, había llegado a suceder esto, ni cuando había empezado a sentir cierta fijación o interés por Granger. La guerra había terminado hacía casi un año, y no encontraba una respuesta a su pregunta.

Pensaba en aquella noche en la que la había acorralado contra la pared. ¿Por qué había hecho algo cómo eso? Ahora, ella pensaría que él era un demente que merecía estar encerrado en Azkaban como su padre, podía verlo en su mirada, podía ver esa incertidumbre en esos ojos miel, preguntándose por aquel repentino arrebato.

* * *

* * *

La clase con Slughorn, empezó más temprano, y podía oírse la intensa lluvia que caía en las afueras del castillo.

-¿Es que nunca se va a acabar?-le murmuró Ron observando Harry.-Voy a morir del aburrimiento.

-¿Crees que eres el único?

El profesor no dejaba de hablar, y en verdad, aquello no parecía tener fin.

Hermione estaba mirando hacia las ventanas por donde se deslizaban las gotas de lluvia mientras apoyaba su rostro en una mano. Últimamente, las pesadillas con Bellatrix torturándola habían sido menos frecuentes y eso parecía haber mejorado sus noches de sueño, pero en esos momentos, ella tampoco estaba concentrada, o al menos, no estaba del todo presente en la clase. De rato en rato, le enviaba miradas a Malfoy, y este sin poder evitarlo, se las devolvía.

 _¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto?,_ se reprochó a sí misma.

Luego de varios minutos, y a modo de terminar con la lección, Slughorn, les dijo que debían empezar a trabajar en sus proyectos, pues entregarían un avance al concluir el mes.

Hermione, cerró su cuaderno y repentinamente, una de sus hojas, salió volando por los aires.

 _Genial,_ pensó con ironía.

-Hablo en serio, Harry... El próximo partido es contra esas serpientes, y en verdad, tenemos que patearles el trasero. Sería una vergüenza, si nos ganan en la primera temporada…-murmuró Ron con entusiasmo.

-Mañana, será el primer entrenamiento… Nos hace falta un golpeador y…

Hermione, no los siguió oyendo, prefirió alejarse y recoger su hoja.

Pero, para su sorpresa, alguien ya lo había hecho por ella.

-Haciendo apuntes de la clase. Tan típico de ti.-murmuró Malfoy entregándole el papel.

Ella, prefirió ignorarlo.

-Ya oíste a Slughorn.-agregó Draco fingiendo sonar desinteresado.-Podríamos empezar mañana, no tendré tiempo la próxima semana...

Nuevamente, quedó sorprendida. No esperaba empezar el proyecto tan pronto, pero sabía que mientras más rápido lo hicieran, más rápido acabarían y eso implicaba menos tiempo con él.

-Está bien.-aceptó notando cierta amabilidad en Malfoy.- Entonces, mañana, después de la cena... ¿A las ocho?-sugirió.

Él, asintió.

No era una mala idea, las otras noches, tenían rondas como prefectos, y no tendrían tiempo de hacer nada.

-En la biblioteca.-agregó Malfoy.

Hermione intentó no mirar directamente a sus ojos grises, no lo haría. Ya había tenido suficiente con lo de clase. Fingió mantener una actitud serena, y sin decir nada más, se fue de ahí.

 _Esto no está pasando... Esto no está pasando_ , se repitió a sí misma mientras escapaba de las mazmorras.

Había olvidado esperar por Ron, pero lo cierto, era que no le importaba. En esos momentos, nada importaba.

* * *

**Si les gustó el capítulo, no olviden dejar kudos <3 **


	5. Capítulo 4: Prohibido...

**Capítulo 4:** **Prohibido...**

Habían varios libros sobre la mesa, y buscaba información que pudiera ser relevante, pero para Hermione todo parecía serlo.

Impacientemente, se fijó en el gran reloj que pendía en una pared de la biblioteca.

En verdad, deseaba que Malfoy no llegara. No quería tenerlo a su alrededor, lo quería lejos, muy lejos. Ya llevaba repitiéndose cientos de veces que esto sólo era parte de algún malentendido. Sólo estaba confundida.

¿Pero por qué los recuerdos de esa noche volvían a aparecer súbitamente en su mente todos los días?

La interrogante era constante, y probablemente, nunca podría ser capaz de responderla.

Decidió agregar un par de apuntes más en su cuaderno. Se iría, no lo esperaría.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, y Malfoy apareció al cabo de unos minutos.

Sin decir absolutamente nada y como ya era de esperarse, el rubio tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras alzaba una ceja con arrogancia.

-¿Entonces, lo harás todo tu?-preguntó finalmente.

Hermione, prefirió ignorar esa actitud, y levantó la vista hacia él.

-De ningún modo.-dijo intentando sonar lo más seria posible.- Puedes empezar, buscando información en este libro.-le sugirió extendiéndole un pesado manual de hechizos. Trataría de tomar una actitud indiferente. Era en lo único que podía pensar ahora. Ignoraría todo lo demás.

Miró a Malfoy una última vez, y continuó con lo suyo.

Draco observó el libro frente a él, lo tomó entre sus manos e intentó concentrarse en algunas cosas. Pero lo cierto, era que no podía.

Se había prometido a sí mismo, que olvidaría todo lo demás. Theodore ya lo había notado, y pronto, muchos más podrían empezar a hacerlo. Aquella extraña sensación que sentía al estar cerca de Granger, no era más que una locura, y era así como debía quedarse.

Pero no entendía, porque sentía tanta frustración en esos momentos.

 _Esto es patético_ , pensó con cierta rabia. _¿Por qué debo hacerlo por ellos?,_ pero más que eso. ¿ _Por qué debo hacerlo?_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, deslizó las mangas de su camisa hacía arriba, olvidando que el tatuaje de mortífago había quedado al descubierto.

Hermione, no pudo evitar notarlo. La marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo era bastante grande y llamaba la atención. La castaña presionó ambos labios, y sintió una ligera incomodidad.

Draco se sintió observado, y al alzar la mirada, notó lo que esos ojos miel veían.

Dejó salir un resoplido con impotencia, mientras se tapaba la marca con una mano.

-Lo siento.-aceptó de pronto. Había cierta molestia en sus palabras. Sabía que tarde o temprano, ese maldito tatuaje acabaría siendo visto por otros, y podía adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando.

Probablemente juzgándolo al igual que esas cientos de personas que querían verlo arruinado como su padre. Aun recordaba cómo la mitad de la comunidad mágica había quedado defraudada cuando escucharon que el hijo de los Malfoy no recibiría una condena, ni lo mandarían a Azkaban.

Los odiaba. Odiaba a todo el mundo, pero cuando volvió a prestar atención a esos ojos miel, no vio desprecio, ni aversión. Vio algo diferente.

Hermione, no esperaba esa respuesta, nunca lo habría esperado de Malfoy y trató de disimular.

¿Él, pidiendo disculpas?

-No tienes que hacerlo…-intentó decir ella mientras volvía su mirada al pergamino, pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero quiero hacerlo...-repitió Draco observándola con cierto interés.

La castaña, prefirió no decir nada más y volvió a bajar la mirada. Si seguía pensando en eso acabaría más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Supuso que Malfoy, en verdad había cambiado al finalizar la guerra, pero eso no tenía porque importarle. Todos lo habían hecho, en especial los mortífagos. Tal vez, él sólo fingía e intentaba hacer méritos para evadir la cárcel como su padre y...

 _Y estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me dije que no haría_ , se reprochó volviendo a concentrarse en su pergamino.

Ya le faltaba poco, y lo que menos deseaba, era tardarse. Había quedado en verse con Ronald a las nueve en la sala común, y no quería que él la esperara. La otra noche, no había tenido tiempo para los dos, y en cierta forma quería remediarlo.

Nuevamente, reinó ese silencio incómodo en el que sólo se escuchaba el sonido de su pluma cuando escribía. Despreocupadamente alzó la mirada y notó que Malfoy, seguía observándola.

¿Lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo?

-¿Qué, Malfoy?-le retó ella perdiendo la paciencia. Se sentía verdaderamente incómoda con eso y esperaba que dejara de hacerlo.

De inmediato, él desvió la mirada, y volvió a sus apuntes.

-Nada.-fingió volviendo a escribir.

En esos momentos, muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del rubio. Se había lamentado por su pasado en reiteradas ocasiones, pero ahora, debía añadir a todo esa lucha interna, la extraña sensación que se apoderaba de él cuando estaba cerca de ella; una chica que no era suya y con la que había tenido cientos de discusiones cuando eran niños. No podía negarlo, ella era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, y ahora, estando los dos completamente solos por primera vez en su vida, tenía ganas de... besarla.

Aquello fue como una traición a su propio ego y a sus "principios".

 _Maldita sea_ , pensó sintiendo que su orgullo quedaba por los suelos.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser cualquier otra? ¿Por qué, Granger?_

Se sentía avergonzado, patético y confundido. No sabía lo que hacía, no sabía si esto en verdad era una locura, o un simple capricho, pero lo cierto era que quería besarla.

-Ya he terminado…-murmuró la castaña poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose a guardar varios de los libros que había sacado. Colocó cada uno en su lugar, y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para colocar el último sin mucho éxito.

 _Demonios,_ pensó haciendo un esfuerzo inútil. Estaba por sacar la varita de sus bolsillos, cuando fue interrumpida por alguien más.

-Déjame hacerlo por ti.-le pidió una voz que la dejó petrificada.

Ella se giró inmediatamente, y encontró el rostro de Malfoy a escasos centímetros del suyo.

El rubio le quitó el libro de las manos, y sin más demora, lo colocó en su sitio.

-Gracias.-trató de decir Hermione sumamente confundida y fue incapaz de agregar algo más. Era como si estuviera volviendo a revivir los hechos que habían sucedido semanas atrás. Pero en está ocasión, no veía ninguna duda en la mirada de Malfoy, ahora era todo lo contrario, él parecía decidido y eso la aterraba.

Él, lo notó.

¿Acaso, la había puesto nerviosa? Claro, que lo había hecho, y eso sólo aumentaba las ganas que tenía por saborear sus labios.

Draco, no entendía que estaba mal en él. Todo podía ser producto de una extraña obsesión por lo prohibido, pero en ese momento, no le importó, mandó todo al demonio y si al le daban ganas de besar a Granger, entonces lo haría. La guerra había terminado y ya no había nadie que le ordenara que hacer.

Hermione estaba a punto de romper el contacto visual, su mirada gris era tan intimidante que ella no podía soportarlo, pero Draco actuó rápido, y antes de que la castaña pudiera irse, rodeó su cintura, y de inmediato acortó la poca distancia que les separaba.

El inesperado impulso, hizo que Hermione tardara en reaccionar. Pero cuando entendió que esto en verdad estaba sucediendo, entró en pánico e intentó resistirse, en serio lo hizo, trató de separarse y golpearlo, pero fue inútil, el rubio era mucho más fuerte que ella, y parecía que no tenía planeado dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

La tentación era demasiado grande. Su insistente toqueteo y la forma en que sus labios se adueñaban de los suyos, hicieron que su cuerpo terminara traicionándola, y por mucho que Hermione lo lamentara, acabó correspondiéndole. Aceptó el insistente beso y dejó que sus labios se unieran lentamente a ese cálido arrebato.

Malfoy tenía ambas manos en su cintura, pero decidió deslizar una de ellas por su espalda con la única intención de que ella se sintiera culpablemente a gusto. No se equivocó.

Sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos, eran la perfecta combinación entre una pesadilla y una fantasía.

Pero antes de que él pudiera penetrar su boca, antes de que pudiera explorarla y hacer que ese beso se transformara en uno de verdad, Hermione consiguió acabar con su ilusión.

-Detente...-exclamó ella, alejándolo de él. Finalmente, lo había logrado y no estaba nada feliz con la situación.-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-le espetó con una expresión de desesperación.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, se sentía en medio de un laberinto y el arrepentimiento no tardó en llegar. Lo peor de todo, era que aun podía sentir el sabor de Malfoy en sus labios, y eso la enfermaba.

De inmediato, cogió sus cosas y escapó de la biblioteca tan pronto como pudo. Ni siquiera pudo confrontarlo. Esto había sido demasiado.

Él la vio irse.

Había sido imprudente e impulsivo hasta el punto de forzarla a que cediera. Tal vez había sido un idiota, pero ¿eso significaba que se arrepentía? No, definitivamente, no lo hacía. Aquel beso sólo había servido para despertar en él ese extraño deseo por continuar con esta locura. Un deseo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie ni por nada.

Era prohibido, era incorrecto, pero no le importaba.

Él quería esto.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Draco y sus hormonas xD. Hermione acabará cediendo? Bueno, creo que ya saben la respuesta, jejeje. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Prometo actualizar muy pronto :)**


	6. Capítulo 5: Inevitable...

**Capítulo 5: Inevitable...**

Miró fijamente a través de una de las ventanas de la habitación.

 _Está lloviendo otra vez_ , pensó Hermione con cierta impaciencia. El viejo reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, y nuevamente se torturaba a sí misma con esos pensamientos.

No podía evitarlo. Sabía que esto sería así. Sabía que toda esa semana, día tras día, y segundo tras segundo, se convertirían en un verdadero infierno para ella.

Lo sabía y se lo merecía por no poder olvidarlo.

Había intentado concentrarse en sus materias, dedicarse a realizar otras actividades escolares, despejar su mente, e inclusive había cambiado de compañero de rondas para evitar cualquier posible acercamiento, pero no era suficiente.

Lo peor de todo y lo que más la atormentaba, era que por más que Ron la hubiera besado, por más caricias que ambos se hubieran dado o encuentros que hubieron tenido, aquello no se acercaba, ni conseguía eliminar lo que Malfoy le había hecho sentir en un simple beso.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? ¿Cómo podía haber sucumbido ante la locura? ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo?

Era humana después de todo; pero eso no justificaba sus actos.

Había cometido un error, había sido imprudente y si no dejaba de pensar en eso, sus amistades y su novio, empezarían a sospechar que algo estaba sucediendo con ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Ginny observándola desde la entrada mientras se acomodaba su bufanda bicolor.-Llevas mirando el vacío desde hace varios minutos…

Aquellas palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad y se reprochó por haber sido descuidada.

-No es nada…-mintió poniéndose de pie.

Ginny asintió en silencio, y cuando se disponían a salir de la habitación, frenó sus pasos inesperadamente.

-Hermione...-murmuró de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?-inquirió la castaña algo alarmada.

Inevitablemente, pensó en la probabilidad de que alguien la pudiera haber visto esa noche. En el peor de los casos, podía haber sido Ginny y en esos momentos, se estaba preparando para decírselo.

 _Por favor, no_ , pensó desesperada e intentando ocultar su inquietud.

-Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar sobre lo que ocurrió.-sentenció la pelirroja algo decaída mientras agachaba la mirada.-Ya ha pasado casi un año, sigue siendo difícil para todos...

 _Se está refiriendo a la guerra_ , pensó las castaña calmándose a sí misma.

Podía sonar cruel, pero era la primera vez que se sentía feliz hablando sobre eso, y lo más importante, era que su terrible secreto continuaba a salvo con ella.

Ginny alzó la mirada.

-Sé que no podemos olvidar lo que pasó...-continuó diciendo de forma apacible y como si estuviera pensando exactamente en cómo continuar:-La otra noche, tuviste uno de esos sueños... Si quieres hablar sobre lo que ocurrió aquella vez...-murmuró dirigiendo su vista disimuladamente hacia el antebrazo de la castaña.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro. No había esperado tocar ese tema en esos momentos, pero entendía a lo que Ginny quería llegar.

-Está bien, Ginny...-le dijo con comprensión.-No tienes que preocuparte. Eso es algo de lo que yo misma me estoy encargando.

-¿Estás segura?-insistió como si no le creyera del todo.

-Lo estoy.-respondió esperando poder acabar con esa conversación. Sabía que las intenciones de Ginny eran las mejores, pero no tenía planeado hablar de eso con nadie. Ese asunto era algo con lo que ni ella misma podía lidiar. Sin embargo, supuso que una mentira blanca no estaría demás.- Si en algún momento necesito hablar sobre ello, entonces te buscaré.-le prometió.

Ginny asintió en silencio.

-En ese caso…-empezó la pelirroja cambiando de actitud y esbozando una sonrisa.-Bajemos. No quiero hacer esperar a Harry. Y sé que tú tampoco, quieres hacer esperar a Ron…

Hermione, sonrió también, y bajaron a la sala común donde se encontraron con sus respectivos novios.

Los cuatro, llegaron a Hogsmeade y se separaron, quedando en verse al final de la tarde.

-¿Sucedió algo?-inquirió el pelirrojo al verla algo distraída durante el recorrido.

Ella sonrió con disimulo.

-Está haciendo algo de frío...-respondió abrazándose a sí misma.

Ron asintió de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café?-sugirió pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

La brisa helada meció el cabello de Hermione, y se arrepintió de no haber traído una bufanda con ella.

-Sí, suena bien…-murmuró mientras se dirigían a Las tres escobas.

La taberna estaba casi vacía, sólo había unas cuantas personas y un par de alumnos conocidos que ambos saludaron con un simple gesto.

Esto no era lo que la castaña había planeado para los dos, pero supuso que podía ser peor.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si lo que estaban haciendo Harry y Ginny, era igual o más aburrido que lo que ellos hacían.

Desechó la idea, e intentó mantener una conversación con su novio, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de esto.

-¿Crees qué es la mejor decisión...?-le preguntó Ron bebiendo un sorbo de su café.-Sé que es un tema que ya hemos hablado, pero...

Repentinamente, Hermione volvió a la realidad y no supo que decir. Una vez más, había estado divagando en sus pensamientos, y se sintió sumamente culpable.

-Lo siento, Ron, n-no te escuché...-admitió intentando concentrarse en la conversación.

 _Maldición,_ pensó mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo esto? La persona que tenía en frente, era Ron, su novio, tenía que importarle lo que le decía.

-Es sobre la academia de aurores…-sentenció él, cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una más seria.

Hermione levantó la mirada y asintió.

-Me dijiste que ingresarías en cuanto nos graduemos.-murmuró ella esperando sonar convincente y dándole un sorbo a su café también.

Ron asintió algo indeciso, y como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo importante.

No se equivocó.

-Aún no estoy seguro de hacerlo, Hermione…-admitió de pronto.

La castaña alzó una ceja confundida. Ron no había dejado de hablar de eso en todo el verano. Él y Harry deseaban convertirse en aurores desde que la guerra había terminado y ¿ahora le decía que tenía dudas?

-¿Qué te detiene?-preguntó Hermione batiendo su café y dándose cuenta que no le había echado azúcar.

Él dejó salir un suspiro.

-Ser auror es algo sacrificado.-empezó a decir con una madurez que ella nunca habría esperado ver en él.- Los entrenamientos son constantes, no tendría tiempo de verte, siempre estaría combatiendo el mal, y en cierto modo, mi vida continuaría en riesgo… y la tuya también.-hizo una pausa mientras clavaba su mirada en ella.- No me podría perdonar si algo te sucede a ti...

Hermione, no podía creerlo. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

-Ron…-le interrumpió tan pronto como pudo.-Sé que es algo riesgoso, pero el verdadero mal ya fue destruido... Lo peor ya ha pasado. Además, he demostrado lo bien que puedo cuidarme sola.-murmuró suavemente.-Ron... Este tu sueño y por ningún motivo, dejaré que lo abandones…

Él asintió.

-Lo sé, pero no será lo mismo sin ti, Hermione... Lo sabes. Nunca podría dejar de preocuparme...-acabó diciendo, mientras hacía una pausa, y se acercaba a ella lo suficiente como para poder besarla.

Hermione se había dado cuenta que los besos de Ron siempre habían sido suaves, en ocasiones, algo torpes y como si no quisiera dañarla, inclusive en los momentos más apasionados, él siempre había sido así, y eso la hizo sentir mucho peor. ¿Acaso estaba comparándolos con los de alguien más?

Se separaron brevemente, y luego de aquel _"momento especial",_ no volvieron a tocar el tema de la academia de aurores. Ron no quería preocupar a su novia, y ella tampoco deseaba seguir hablando sobre eso. Prefirieron conversar sobre otras cosas sin importancia; y al cabo de una hora, se prepararon para dejar la taberna.

Hermione fue la primera en ponerse de pie, y mientras Ron pedía otro café para el camino, ella se dirigió a la salida. No sabía en que estaba pensando, pero definitivamente, iba distraída otra vez, ya que casi tropieza con alguien en la entrada.

Planeaba decir algo, pero cuando miró al culpable, se encontró con la mirada de gris de Malfoy.

Él la observó fijamente, y de igual manera, lo hizo ella.

Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por unos breves e imperceptibles segundos, y nuevamente volvían a revivir lo de aquella noche.

Malfoy logró apartar la vista de inmediato, y Hermione intentó disimular.

-¿Draco, quieres pasar? Muero de frío…-murmuró una voz femenina detrás de él.

La castaña se alejó rápidamente, y fue en busca de Ronald esperando desaparecer lo más pronto posible del establecimiento.

-¿Estás bien?-insistió Astoria dándole una mirada de confusión al rubio, y sin haber sido testigo de lo anterior.

-Estoy perfectamente bien.-respondió él notando que Hermione entrelazaba una mano con Weasley y salían de ahí.

Draco sabía que la castaña había estado evadiéndolo durante todo ese tiempo. Apenas, si mantenían contacto visual, y hasta había cambiado de compañero de rondas para no establecer contacto con él. Ella lo quería lejos, y eso lo enfurecía. Le molestaba que ella quisiera aparentar cómo si nada hubiera pasado y que tuviera aquella actitud indiferente frente a lo ocurrido entre ambos.

Internamente, Malfoy sabía que Hermione sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto, y eso era lo que él también debería de haber hecho, dejar esto como un simple error o un arrebato del momento, pero no, él no estaba dispuesto a seguir su sentido común, él quería hacer todo lo contrario y continuar con esa locura.

¿Ella creía que podía evitarlo?

Se olvidaba que tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos, y aunque eso sólo fuera un estúpido pretexto, él buscaría la manera de encararla esa misma noche.

-No puedo creer que Nott haya caído tan bajo saliendo con esa demente…-murmuró Astoria sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La slytherin hizo una pausa mientras se arreglaba su largo cabello azabache con pretensión, y hacía un gesto con una mano.-Sé que su padre también está en prisión, pero creo que esto sólo está empeorando la reputación de su familia...-repitió mientras sonreía con malicia.- ¿Sabes algo? No me sorprendería que dentro de poco, acabe siendo amigo de Potter, de los pobretones Weasley y de esa sangre sucia...

El rubio dirigió su vista hacia ella.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.-le espetó de pronto.

Ella, alzó una ceja automáticamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco?-le inquirió consternada por su actitud. Sentía que su novio actuaba algo diferente desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, pero esto parecía demasiado.

-Esta prohibido, Astoria. Lo sabes.-continuó él disimulando su repentino comportamiento.-Si te escuchan decir esa palabra, sólo me causarías más problemas de los que tengo...

La chica se quedó sin expresión por unos segundos, y luego recordó a lo que se refería. Cuando la guerra había acabado, palabras como sangre sucia, traidor a la sangre o mestizo, habían sido prohibidas por orden del ministerio y de escuchárselas decir a cualquier mago, este corría el riesgo de ser asociado a actividades ilícitas relacionadas con los mortífagos remanentes y que aun quedaban esparcidos por el mundo.

-Lo había olvidado.-le respondió fastidiada, y posiblemente molesta porque ahora no tenía un insulto para Granger o para cualquiera de ese grupo.-Odio este lugar... ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Sabes que detesto esta taberna...

Draco no la escuchó. De todas formas, no le interesaba lo que Astoria pudiera llegar a pensar o decir, lo único que le importaba era tener cuidado y no volver a actuar de esa manera o acabaría echando todo a la basura.

* * *

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando al idiota de Justin Fletcher. Ya había anochecido, y el castillo empezaba a quedar vacío. El gran reloj del comedor estaba a punto de marcar las nueve, y dentro de unos minutos, empezarían las rondas de prefectos.

Draco caminó en dirección a su objetivo, y fue directo al grano.

-Fletcher.-llamó al distraído muchacho, quien parecía estar esperando a alguien más.

El chico volteó de inmediato.

-¿Malfoy?-inquirió sorprendido. No se suponía que él estaría ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que Longbottom y tú, vigilarán el ala superior de las mazmorras...

-Ese es tu trabajo.-le espetó de mala gana.-Yo recorreré este pasillo con Granger.-sentenció sin importarle lo que su patético compañero dijera.

Fletcher pestañeó dos veces, eso había sido inesperado.

-Pero...-intentó decir como si no le creyera del todo.-Ella y yo vigilaremos este pasillo...

-Son órdenes de Mcgonagall, Fletcher…-le interrumpió el rubio, pensando en que había sido demasiado fácil cambiar los nombres de la lista de prefectos con un breve hechizo.-¿Planeas desobedecer las órdenes de la directora? No tengo tiempo para esto.-le dijo con esos aires de superioridad.

Fletcher se quedó pensativo, pero luego de escuchar lo último, no dijo nada y simplemente, se fue de ahí creyéndose toda la historia.

 _Idiota_ , pensó el rubio sin tener que esperar demasiado a su acompañante. Pronto, sintió que alguien se acercaba.

Hermione, había bajado las escaleras, esperando encontrar a Justin como todas las noches, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a cierto rubio en su lugar.

 _Maldita sea, ¿Qué hace él aquí?,_ pensó desesperada. No quería dirigirle la palabra, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-¿Malfoy?-inquirió sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Dónde está Fletcher?-preguntó mirando a ambos lados y esperando ver al muchacho en alguna esquina.

Draco tardó en responder. Dio un paso adelante y bajó su arrogante mirada hacia ella.

-Con Longbottom.-le respondió volviendo a tener aquella actitud desafiante de hacía unos días.

En verdad, odiaba todo lo que Granger había hecho para evitarlo. Lo odiaba, porque para él, eso significaba que ella lo rechazaba.

Y Malfoy, no lo aceptaría, no después de que ella también le había correspondido esa noche.

-¿Qué? Te equivocas. Se supone que él y yo, recorreríamos este pasillo.-sentenció esperando que esto sólo fuera una confusión. ¿Qué demonios hacía Malfoy ahí?

-Mcgongall, nos cambió.-mintió con naturalidad.

Pero, ella no iba a creerse esa historia. Hermione, era astuta y podía adivinar que esto era parte de algún plan del rubio.

-Eso es imposible, revise la lista hace sólo una hora y tu nombre no estaba ahí.-exclamó algo frustrada.

-Muchas cosas pueden suceder en una hora.-le dijo sin darle tiempo a protestar.-Supongo que hubo un cambio de último minuto.

Ambos, se quedaron en silencio, y Hermione, prefirió no refutarle nada. Lo que menos deseaba, era empezar una conversación.

Se repetía a sí misma que nada de lo que sentía era real y que si había sobrevivido a una guerra, podría sobrevivir a lo que sea que Malfoy tramaba.

-¿En serio creíste que podrías evitarme toda tu vida, Granger?-preguntó el rubio asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sería claro y directo, sin más rodeos ni palabrería.

-No te he evitado.-respondió ella despreocupada. Había decidido que la indiferencia sería su mejor arma, que eso lo alejaría, pero en esos momentos, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Él era un Malfoy, y no iba a permitir que alguien como ella hiciera algo como eso.

Él, sonrió para sus adentros.

-Lo has hecho...-sentenció mirándola de reojo.-Y creo saber porque…-agregó con suspicacia.

Ella, intentó mantenerse en sus cabales.

-Olvídalo, Malfoy…-logró decir poniéndose seria y buscó el mejor argumento posible.-Lo que hiciste fue una locura, acéptalo… Lo de esa noche, jamás debió suceder. No sé en que estabas pensando.

Draco odió esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué demonios me hechas toda la culpa a mí?-inquirió frenando de inmediato.-No intentes hacerte la víctima, si mal no recuerdo, no pusiste resistencia...

Hermione le miró incrédula. Por supuesto que lo había hecho.

-Lo hice, Malfoy.-le espetó sin poder creer que se atrevía a culparla.-Lo hice, pero tú...

Él no le dio tiempo de seguir, simplemente, la acorraló en el momento menos esperado y quedó frente de ella.

Nuevamente, Hermione comenzaba a sentirse confundida a su alrededor, como si su cabeza le dijera que tenía que alejar a Malfoy, pero su cuerpo, le decía todo lo contrario.

-Déjame ir...-trató de decir al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacar la varita de sus bolsillo.-No estoy bromeando, déjame ir o...

-No.-respondió acercando su rostro al de ella. Podía ser arriesgado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Él sólo quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con ella a su alrededor.

Quedaron muy juntos, y aquello, sólo empeoró la situación.

-Malfoy, estoy hablando en serio...-le advirtió casi desesperada mientras sentía que un mechón de cabello castaño caía por su frente.

Él sabía de lo que ella era capaz, la había visto usar su varita en la guerra, pero Malfoy no tenía planeado iniciar un duelo, él tenía mejores planes.

-No sé si creerte, Granger.-murmuró atreviéndose a llevar una mano hacia la delgada cintura de Hermione. La colocó en uno de sus costados, y presionó suavemente. Quería ponerla a prueba y comprobar si esto le hacía sentir lo mismo que a él.-Está bien. Escucha, este es el trato, te dejaré ir, sólo si respondes por qué has estado evitándome realmente...-le dijo sin remover su mano.- Sólo di la verdad y todo habrá terminado...

Él sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero no le importaba, había deseado esto desde la última vez que la había besado y ahora, ansiaba hacerlo otra vez.

Hermione, intentaba contenerse. No quería volver a caer en su juego, pero la tenía aprisionada, y por mucho que lo negara, lo estaba disfrutando.

Y él, disfrutaba ponerla nerviosa.

-Vamos, acepta que no has podido olvidarlo...-la retó seriamente.

Ella no decía nada, sólo intentaba ignorarlo. Sabía lo que él intentaba hacer, sabía exactamente lo que quería que respondiera, pero Hermione jamás se lo diría. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

-Acéptalo, Granger.-le ordenó algo impaciente al ver que no decía nada.

-Malfoy... Basta. ¿Por qué demonios haces esto?-trató de alejarse, pero fue imposible.

Draco la atrajo más hacía él, y cuando la vio sobresaltarse un poco, entendió que esto no era parte de su imaginación, Granger también lo estaba disfrutando.

-Hicimos un trato. Dilo y te dejaré ir…-le recordó.

-No, no lo diré… -le dijo obstinadamente.- No tendrás ese placer. Mejor déjame ir o…

-¿O qué? ¿Llamarás a Mcgonagall y qué le dirás? ¿Que me castigué porque te di el mejor beso de tu vida?

Hermione quiso matarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo como eso? Eso había sonado tan infantil y poco creativo. ¿Acaso tenían doce años?

 _Está bien_ , pensó para sí. Dejaría esa actitud de víctima e intentaría jugar su juego.

-Eso es lo que desearías... ¿No es así, Malfoy?-le retó hastiada con la situación, y decidió verlo directamente a los ojos.-Sigues siendo tan inmaduro e insoportable...

Draco, sonrió de lado.

Quería que ella aceptara la verdad, que aceptara que aquel beso había estado rondando en su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo y que por más que lo intentara, no había podido olvidarlo.

Lo mismo que a él le sucedía.

Y ahora, le daría otro motivo para atormentarla, otro motivo para que sintiera remordimiento cada vez que viera la cara de su estúpido novio.

Alzó su rostro y la obligó a mirarle.

-Tal vez, deba hacerte recordar.-le dijo.

-No, por favor...-murmuró Hermione con sarcasmo.-Besas terrible...

Draco alzó una ceja sorprendido por la respuesta.

-¿Con qué beso terrible?-inquirió sonriendo y pensando bien en lo que diría.-¿Por qué no me enseñas tú, entonces?

Inconscientemente, Hermione cerró los ojos y de inmediato, sintió los fríos labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos.

En esta oportunidad, no hubo resistencia.

El rubio había empezado lento, queriendo recordar la textura de sus labios, y lo bien que sabían, pero cuando vio que ella, en verdad, le correspondía, introdujo su lengua sin previo aviso, e incrementó la intensidad del beso.

Hermione se aferró a su cuello, y sin poder evitarlo, su mano izquierda se perdió en esa sedosa cabellera rubia, haciendo que él la recostara aún más contra la pared, y colara una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

Draco mordió suavemente su labio inferior, y escuchó un gemido de su parte. Eso fue como música para sus oídos. Sus ganas por tenerla iban en aumento, e incapaz de resistirse comenzó a acariciarla con más desesperación por encima de la tela. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a alguien, y besar sus labios, era una de las cosas más exquisitas que había hecho.

Él quería esto, y sin poder contenerse, metió ambas manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica e hizo contacto directo con la suave piel de su espalda, casi rozaba su brassier y Hermione, se estremeció al tacto.

Ella sabía que después de eso, sería difícil parar.

No podía negarlo, la sensación era increíble y era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido, pero estaban a mitad de los pasillos y ellos no eran los únicos prefectos vigilando esa zona.

-Malfoy, no... espera.-dijo confundida por lo bien que se sentía eso.

Pero, él no parecía hacerle caso, no cuando su lengua comenzaba a deslizarse por su cuello.

-En serio, detente…-le pidió jadeando y sintiéndose culpable por querer continuar con ese dulce festín.

Malfoy logró controlarse, y en cuanto vio directamente a esos ojos miel, pudo descifrar el mismo deseo en su mirada.

-¿Por qué, Granger?-insistió sin mover las manos de su cintura.-Se supone que me estás enseñando. ¿Verdad?

Ambos respiraban agitadamente por la intensidad del beso.

-No podemos...-admitió ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado.

Esto era un infierno, un infierno del que no podía escapar. Se sentía arrepentida, culpable y como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, pero a la vez, quería esto, quería más, quería continuar.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Hermione deseándolo tanto como él a ella.

-Tengo novio, Malfoy...-agregó recordando lo que la detenía.-Tú también tienes novia... Demonios, esto está mal. ¿No lo entiendes?

Draco alzó una ceja. No quería que ella empezara con ese estúpido argumento otra vez.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Granger.-dijo con petulancia, y luego la tomó por la barbilla, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos por unos segundos.-Pero, si crees que eso me va detener, entonces no has estado prestando atención.

Ella se quedó en silencio, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, y luego clavó su mirada en él.

-¿Por qué me haces esto…?-se atrevió a preguntarle. En verdad, quería que se lo dijera. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho?

-¿Hacerte qué…?-inquirió él alzando su rostro y después, rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

Hermione tragó espeso. Sentía que ya había tenido suficiente.

-Esto no volverá a suceder, Malfoy.-le aseguró como si hubiera despertado de aquella fantasía.-Lo juró...

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Granger...-le interrumpió Draco separándose y dispuesto a continuar con el recorrido.

Ella le dirigió una última mirada, y sin nada más que agregar, regresó a la sala común de gryffindor. Que él acabara la ronda solo, no le interesaba si Mcgongall le restaba puntos por su comportamiento. Ahora, sólo quería estar lejos de él.

Se reprochaba por su falta de cordura, y de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder resistirse ante aquella tentación, pero de lo que más se lamentaba, era de sus palabras. Porque sí, las palabras de Malfoy, habían sido ciertas, y sabía que de alguna u otra forma, no cumpliría con su promesa.

 _Soy el ser humano más despreciable del planeta_ , se insultó a sí misma cuando llegó a la sala común de gryffindor y encontró a Ron esperando por ella.

Siempre había estado preparada para superar cualquier obstáculo en la vida, pero nunca para algo como esto.

.....

...

..

.


	7. Capítulo 6: Nada Inocente...

**Capítulo 6: Nada Inocente...**

Los alumnos de gryffindor llevaban puestas sus bufandas bicolores, y desde su mesa, alentaban al equipo de su casa.

Al mediodía, la casa de los leones se enfrentaría contra las serpientes, y se daría inicio al primer partido de la temporada de quidditch.

-Vamos, gryffindors…-les decía Ginny a los chicos que jugarían por primera vez. Algunos lucían nerviosos, pero el resto parecía estar listo para la victoria.-Nos hemos preparado y entrenado por semanas, no hay nada que temer. ¡Les patearemos el trasero a esos slytherins!

Varios silbaron y otros aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Casi todos en Hogwarts, incluidos los alumnos de las otras casas, apoyarían a gryffindor. Lamentablemente, los esfuerzos de Mcgonagall por lograr la unión de todas las casas, aún no parecía tener efecto.

-¿Todos listos?-les animó Harry desde su sitio y esperando poder inspirar a los demás.

Los más jóvenes, le respondieron con un sí.

-Hermione, me adelantaré al campo.-murmuró Ginny arreglándose el uniforme.-Quiero entrenar un poco antes del partido...

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo les veré en las tribunas.-respondió poniéndose de pie para desearle buena suerte.

-Demonios, estoy tan nerviosa.-le confesó la pelirroja.

-Estarás bien, Ginny. Eres una de las mejores.-la animó Hermione. La había visto jugar cientos de veces y podía asegurar que su amiga, en verdad, era una excelente jugadora.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio, y luego Hermione se giró para desearle suerte a Harry.

-Harry...-exclamó dándole un breve abrazo a su amigo.-Buena suerte...

Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ey, ¿Qué hay de mí?-protestó Ron acercándose a su novia y tomándola por la cintura de forma protectora.

Siempre hacía cosas como esas, pero parecía que últimamente el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo más seguido.

-No me he olvidado de ti.-respondió Hermione poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla.-Suerte…

Pero, no satisfecho con eso, Ron tomó su rostro y sin previo aviso, la besó en los labios.

Fue un beso un tanto apasionado, y completamente inesperado. Por acto reflejo, la castaña, se separó de él, y Ron, la observó algo confundido por su actitud.

-Basta de distracciones, tienes un partido que ganar.-lo animó poniendo su mejor sonrisa y le dio un último beso.

Él asintió de inmediato, y aún bajo los efectos del beso de la castaña, volvió con sus demás compañeros.

Hermione regresó a su sitio. La mañana había empezado bastante bien, había despertado con energía y lista para ver jugar a sus amigos y a su novio. Aunque no fuera una fan del quidditch, ella estaría ahí para apoyarlos como siempre lo había hecho.

Dejó salir un suspiro, pensando en que aquella actitud positiva podía verse arruinada en cuestión de segundos cuando empezaba a pensar en cierta persona.

Lamentablemente, había muchas cosas que no podía evitar, y además de tener que lidiar con sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido hacia varias noches, también tenía que ver al culpable de su tormento todos los días.

Esa mañana lo había visto en la mesa slytherin, y él también la había visto a ella. Ambos habían cruzado un par de miradas, probablemente unas dos o tres, y luego Hermione había preferido ignorarlo.

No entendía cuales eran sus verdaderos motivos, ni quería llegar a hacerlo.

-Espero que ganen…-murmuró Luna a su lado. Hermione, no la había visto llegar y tuvo que dejar de pensar en sus problemas, cuando vio que su amiga estaba dispuesta a acompañarla.-He visto lo mucho que se han esforzado... Aunque, Harry parece algo desanimado...-sentenció dirigiendo su mirada hacia el azabache, quien aún se encontraba en el comedor, pero no tardó en irse con los demás jugadores.

-No lo sé...-murmuró Hermione intentando prestarle atención. Probablemente, Luna era mejor leyendo rostros que ella y había visto algo de inseguridad en Harry, sin embargo, en esos momentos a Hermione no le importaba saberlo.-Han entrenado mucho. Tal vez, sólo este nervioso...-respondió desinteresada.

-Mmh, tal vez.-respondió la rubia echándole una breve mirada.- Tú también luces algo nerviosa...

Sí, definitivamente, Luna era mejor que ella. Y ahora, no sabía cómo demonios responder a eso.

-Supongo que todos lo estamos.-fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.- Es el primer partido de la temporada y...

-Está bien. No tienes que fingir conmigo.-le dijo amablemente y sonrió con normalidad.-Me sentaré contigo en las bancas... Hoy no juega Ravenclaw, así que apoyaré a Gryffindor. Aunque, a decir verdad, esto del quidditch, no es lo mío.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos. Luna a veces, era algo extraña, pero ahora, había sonado bastante sensata, y eso alarmó a la castaña.

-A mí tampoco me agrada. El único motivo por el que estaré sentada en esa banca, es por Ron y los demás.-fue su respuesta intentando olvidar el comentario anterior. Tenía que controlarse, no podía estar pensando en que todo el mundo sabía su secreto.

Luego de eso, ambas continuaron conversando por unos minutos más, hasta que el resto de la mesa gryffindor empezó a migrar hacia el campo de quidditch en medio de gritos y algarabía para alentar al equipo.

-Idiotas…-masculló Draco, observando disimuladamente el espectáculo desde su mesa.

-Vamos, Draco, ellos no tienen la culpa…-exclamó Theodore a su lado.-Sólo tú y yo, sabemos el verdadero motivo de tu enfado…

El rubio, le restó importancia.

Tal vez, Theodore tenía razón, tal vez, Draco sí había sentido cierta molestia, cuando la estúpida comadreja había besado a Granger en medio del comedor, pero el rubio no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni tampoco le interesaba.

Podía sonar inmaduro de su parte, pero Weasley era un imbécil, y sinceramente, jamás podría llegar a ser una competencia para alguien.

-Draco, iré con Pansy…-le avisó Astoria con cierto entusiasmo. La chica llevaba su largo cabello azabache suelto, y tenía esperanzas de que él fuera con ella, pero eso no estaba en sus planes.- Te estaré esperando.-finalizó con resignación al ver que él ni siquiera le había respondido. Con el rostro algo desencajado, su novia decidió irse con su hermana y Pansy Parkinson.

Él volvió su mirada al profeta.

-Parece esforzarse.-enfatizó Theodore alzando una ceja.

Astoria podía hacer lo que quisiera. A Draco, no le importaba si ella sentía que la relación se iba en picada o si en verdad sentía amor por él. Había algo que la azabache no podía cambiar, y eso era que su relación sólo era parte de un acuerdo hecho por sus familias y no porque él, en verdad lo quisiera.

No era algo difícil de entender. Draco lo había hecho desde el primer día y no había tenido problemas en aceptarlo.

-En estos momentos, no me gustaría ser tú.-murmuró Nott esperado llamar la atención de su amigo.

Malfoy le echó una mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió de mala gana.

Theodore lo observó por unos segundos, y luego de descifrar su expresión, le respondió.

-Iré al punto, Draco... ¿Qué ocurre entre Granger y tú?-le preguntó casi incrédulo.-De nuevo la mirabas, y ella también...-admitió.- Pensé que esto sólo era parte de uno de tus caprichos, pero jamás habría imaginado que hablabas en serio...

Draco, no dijo nada. Simplemente, prefirió ignorarlo.

-No ocurre nada, Theodore.-respondió.

-Exacto.-respondió con sarcasmo.-Dejemos de bromear. ¿En serio planeas seguir con esto? Te estás metiendo con fuego, lo sabes. Granger es considerada una modelo a seguir en esta escuela, los profesores y casi todo el mundo la adora. Si sólo planeas jugar con ella, sabes lo que ocurrirá ¿Cierto?

Draco rió con ironía. El castaño hablaba de ella como si fuera la víctima de toda la situación.

-Ella no es nada inocente, Theodore.-le aseguró tirando el profeta sobre la mesa.

-Eso ya lo sé, Draco.-respondió su amigo sin darle más vueltas al asunto.- Si Granger lo fuera, probablemente, ya habría terminado con lo que sea que estés planeando.-sentenció siendo realista.-Pero aún así, inocente o no, ella tiene todo a su favor. ¿A quién piensas que le creerían si esto acaba mal, a ti o a ella?

Draco, ya lo sabía. Obviamente, él sería visto como el culpable y en estos momentos, su situación no era de las mejores. Nadie apostaría por un Malfoy.

-Esto no te incumbe, Theodore.-le retó sin más. Odiaba que le dijeran que era lo que podía hacer o lo que no.-Está es mi vida y no necesito oír más de eso... Empiezas a sonar como mi maldito padre.

Theodore rodó los ojos.

-Bien, intenté advertirte...-le dijo sin querer presionarlo y decidió volver a la misma actitud de siempre.-Buena suerte con tu cortejo. Esperemos que ni Weasley ni Astoria, empiecen a notarlo...

-¿En serio crees qué me interesa esa patética comadreja?-inquirió Draco incrédulo y molesto por la insinuación de que ese miserable pelirrojo fuera un obstáculo para obtener lo que quería.-No me importa nada, absolutamente nada.

-Demonios, esto es más serio de lo que creí.-fingió Theodore con cierta expresión de preocupación.

Draco no respondió.

No supo si lanzarle un crucio o un avada, pero por mucho que lo odiara en esos momentos, el idiota de su amigo, tenía razón.

Aún no entendía qué era lo que pasaba con él, ni porque se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos esa noche. Nott, le había dicho que estaba tomando un riesgo y fácilmente, podía acabar perdiendo en todo esto, pero a Draco no parecían importarle las consecuencias.

Esta era su vida. Él decidía que hacer con ella.

-No me considero cupido, pero si puedo ayudarte, entonces lo haré.-dijo Theo burlándose de él.-Y creo que puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.-dijo tanteando el terreno y finalmente, acabó poniéndose de pie.-Agradécemelo, después.

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Draco.

-Espera. ¿Adónde vas?-inquirió el rubio preocupado de que hiciera una locura. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?

El castaño, se dirigió a la mesa gryffindor, donde aún estaban las dos chicas conversando y decidió utilizar su mejor estrategia.

-Luna…-llamó Nott, acercándose a su novia.

Ambas miraron en dirección al chico, y la rubia esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Theo…-exclamó sorprendida y un tanto entusiasmada.-Pensé que nos veríamos al acabar el partido.

-Cambio de planes, linda.-dijo guiñándole un ojo, y después le dirigió una mirada a la castaña.-Hermione, espero que no te importe, que me robe a Luna por unos minutos…

La castaña negó de inmediato. De todos sus compañeros, ella era la única a la que no le molestaba que Luna estuviera saliendo con Theodore Nott. Ginny y Ron, ya habían mostrado su rechazo hacia ellos anteriormente, y Harry, aunque no fuera tan notorio, tampoco se veía cómodo con la idea de que la rubia escogiera a Nott por sobre Neville.

-No te preocupes. Es toda tuya.-respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Él también lo hizo, y luego fingió recordar algo.

-Vaya, casi lo olvido. Draco, desea hablar contigo sobre el proyecto de pociones…-señaló a la mesa slytherin.-Te está esperando.

Ella alzó una ceja con curiosidad. _¿Proyecto de pociones?,_ pensó asimilando las palabras. No le sorprendía que él fuera a sacar ese tema como excusa para hablarle, porque sí, Hermione sabía que esto sólo se trataba de una mentira para acercarse a ella, sin embargo, nunca habría esperado que sería capaz de usar a Theodore Nott como su lechuza.

De todas formas, fuera cierto o no, ella ya tenía un plan.

-Está bien…-aceptó poniéndose de pie y fingiendo que esto no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Los otros dos se alejaron, y Hermione algo dudosa, pero consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó a la mesa slytherin. Aunque sintiera que su día se había visto arruinado sólo por ver a Malfoy, ella sentía que hoy podría manejar la situación a su favor.

 _Esto es patético,_ pensó Draco cuando la vio venir y sintió que algo en su interior se encendía. Hermione llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza y algunos mechones caían por su mejilla, la castaña se llevó algunos detrás de la oreja y miró fijamente al rubio.

-Theodore, dice que quieres hablar sobre el proyecto.-le dijo indiferente, aunque por dentro, sólo quería decirle que la dejara en paz.

A él, no le agradó su actitud. Nuevamente, ella había estado evitándolo y Draco odiaba eso.

Dejó de actuar como un idiota e ignoró lo que Granger podía haberle generado cuando la vio llegar.

-Tenemos que entregar el avance del trabajo en aproximadamente dos días. Y que recuerde lo dejamos incompleto.-le dijo poniendo en practica sus habilidades de actuación.-Esa noche desapareciste abruptamente, Granger... y olvidaste que esta tarea es de los dos.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, y eso fue inesperado para el rubio.

-El avance, ya lo tengo listo, Malfoy…-respondió brevemente y como si hubiera dado en el blanco.-Para ahorrarte la molestia, lo acabé hace varios días.

 _Muy astuta_ , pensó él.

Sin embargo, Draco también lo era.

-Si es así, entonces quiero verlo.-exigió cruzándose de brazos.

Nuevamente, él había tomado el control de la situación.

-Después del partido.-respondió ella con intenciones de irse.

Definitivamente, él no se lo iba a permitir.

-No, Granger. Quiero verlo, ahora.-le exigió con prepotencia.

Hermione, le envió una mirada un tanto hostil.

¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída a esa persona?

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar…-le dijo seriamente, al mismo tiempo, que el rubio se ponía de pie.

-No quiero esperar, Granger.-murmuró atreviéndose a jalar de su muñeca.

La castaña, se quedó en silencio, probablemente, sorprendida por su inesperada actitud.

_¿Cómo se atreve a hacer algo cómo eso aquí?_

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Malfoy?-inquirió soltándose de él completamente ofuscada. Planeaba decirle mucho más, pero empezó a notar que ciertos alumnos les miraban con curiosidad, y tuvo que enterrar toda su furia con ella.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-No me gusta tener público, y sé que a ti tampoco.-le advirtió el rubio sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa.-Ahora, no lo hagas más difícil y muéstrame ese trabajo.

Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada, y acabó cediendo.

 _Maldito idiota_ , pensó sabiendo que él se había salido con la suya.

-Sígueme.-fue su respuesta, y luego lanzó un suspiro de resignación, decidiendo que sería lo más breve posible. Sospechaba lo que él deseaba hacer, y por mucho que Hermione lo odiara, la idea de estar a solas con él, provocó un serio problema de emociones divididas en su interior.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la sala común de gryffindor, y al no ver ni a un solo alumno en el vestíbulo, Malfoy no dudó en ingresar.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No puedes estar aquí. Espera, afuera…-le reprochó Hermione, entrando en pánico por temor a que alguien pudiera venir.

Pero lejos de hacerle caso, el rubio decidió echarle un vistazo al lugar. Esa era la primera vez que pisaba la sala común de los leones y le parecía demasiada acogedora para su gusto.

Había un par de trofeos de quidditch en una vitrina y otras cuantas reliquias a las que Draco les restó importancia.

Hermione, rodó los ojos y fue en busca del pequeño pergamino. Tenía que encontrarlo, antes de que ocurriera algo peor.

Mientras más rápido acabara con esto, sería mejor.

Cuando regresó con el pergamino en sus manos, encontró a Malfoy cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, él alzó una ceja y mantuvo ese porte arrogante que le hacía creerse el dueño del mundo entero.

-Aquí, lo tienes.-exclamó extendiéndole el pergamino con indiferencia.- Ahora, sal de aquí. Alguien puede venir y…

-…sería tu ruina.-completó él por ella.

Por supuesto. No era difícil adivinar que sería su fin, pero parecía que eso a él no le importaba.

 _¿Por qué demonios no se va?,_ pensó ella a un paso de perder la paciencia.

-Malfoy, tienes que salir…-insistió Hermione al ver que el rubio no tenía intenciones de irse y se tomaba su tiempo para revisar frase por frase escrita en el papel.-Puedo explicártelo todo afuera... Pero, tienes que irte.

-¿Y si deseo verlo aquí?-preguntó poniéndose de pie y haciendo el pergamino a un lado.

 _No,_ se dijo a sí misma cuando entendió lo que él estaba por hacer, _No, otra vez._

Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, y aquello, no fue una buena señal.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, ella sí quería que esto estuviera sucediendo, tal vez decir "no", era la nueva forma de decir "sí".

Hermione se avergonzó de sí misma por aquellos pensamientos y colocó una expresión neutra.

-Si quieres que me vaya ahora…-murmuró Malfoy acercándose paso a paso, hasta que quedó muy cerca de ella.-Solo tienes que decirlo, Granger…

Hermione tragó espeso y sintió que podía escuchar sus propios latidos.

Él estaba disfrutando toda esta situación, ella podía verlo en sus ojos y en esa sonrisa petulante.

-Vete... Sólo vete.-respondió la castaña, pero no sirvió. De todas forma, él nunca cumplía con su palabra y eso no fue una sorpresa.

Draco pensó en la forma en que aquellas palabras habían sonado en sus labios, percibió un tono un tanto cándido e inocente, y aunque él sabía perfectamente, que ella no era ninguna de esa dos cosas, no pudo evitar verse atraído por esta actitud.

Nuevamente, sentía lo que minutos atrás la castaña le había generado en el gran comedor.

-Tendrás que sonar más convincente…-agregó el rubio.

-Muy bien.-le aseguró ella dispuesta a empujarlo.-Largo de aqu...

No pudo completar la oración. Una vez más, él la había silenciado con un beso, y esto empezaba a complicarse.

Más seguro de sí mismo, y de lo que hacía, Draco se dio la libertad de aferrarse a su cintura y de tocarla con más desenfreno.

Hermione, sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo sabía, y aun así, lo estaba permitiendo.

-Admítelo, esto te gusta tanto como a mí…-susurró el rubio separándose brevemente de sus labios.

Ella no dijo nada, no podía, no cuando los labios de Draco comenzaban a desplazarse lentamente por su cuello. Podía sentir su tibia lengua contra su pulso, y era increíble. Una sensación que sólo podía describir como la tortura más placentera.

-Nadie tendría que saberlo, Granger…-susurró contra su piel.

Aquellas palabras fueron inesperadas, y llegaron como un dardo al interior de Hermione. ¿Podían mantenerlo en secreto?

Sin darle tiempo de que lo asimilara, el rubio volvió a su boca y se encargó de entrelazar su lengua con la de ella, aumentando la profundida y nublando los pensamientos de ambos. Él sólo quería explorarla de todas las formas posibles.

Una odiosa oleada de placer invadió a Hermione, aquel beso era demasiado, y por mucho que lo odiara, quería más, necesitaba más de Malfoy.

 _Te odio_ , pensó derrotada.

Con algo de esfuerzo, cortó la distancia y logró separarse de él.

Ambos estaban igual de agitados y con sus miradas fijas en ellos mismos, intentando comprender como había surgido aquella extraña atracción, después de tantos años odiándose.

-Dijiste que me dejarías en paz.-murmuró Hermione intentando mantener la cabeza fría.

-Supongo, que mentí.- respondió él, observando esa mirada chocolate, aquella mirada que se infiltraba en sus pensamientos día y noche.-No intentes ocultarlo... Adoras esto, o de lo contrario, habrías acudido con tu novio.

Draco notó que aquello había sido como un insulto para Hermione.

-Puedo lidiar con mis propios problemas. No necesito acudir a nadie.-le espetó dejándole en claro que no era una damisela en problemas.

-Sí, puedo verlo.-ironizó sonriendo de lado y tomando su mano entre la suya.-¿Qué te parece si sigues lidiando conmigo por un poco más?

Hermione levantó ligeramente la cabeza y vio fijamente a esos ojos grises.

-¿Cuales son tus verdaderas intensiones?-le preguntó mientras sentía que en estos momentos, sólo quería saber la verdad, sólo eso y nada más.-Sólo dime, por qué haces esto...

Draco dejó salir un largo suspiro. Se debatía entre decírselo o no. ¿Pero qué más daba? De todas formas, no tenía nada que perder y sabía que ella no le creería.

-¿En verdad, quieres saberlo?-inquirió desafiándola, y tomándola por la barbilla para evitar que bajara la mirada.-Creo que me gustas, Granger…

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Pero Draco no quería escuchar su respuesta, no aún. Primero, quería darle un recordatorio de por qué se encontraban aquí en primer lugar. Sin tiempo que perder, él atrajo su rostro y unió sus labios nuevamente a los de ella.

 _Demonios_ , pensó Hermione en medio de ese laberinto de emociones que jamás pensó experimentar, algo que ni siquiera había experimentado con Ron. Esto se sentía tan bien, pero a la vez, tan mal.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Esa era una pregunta estúpida, porque ella sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. No era una idiota.

Y aún así, siendo consciente de sus malas acciones y de las consecuencias que todo eso podía traer, ella no quería que él se detuviera.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Se desconocía a sí misma. ¿Acaso la guerra también la había cambiado?

Cuando Draco empezó a desplazar sus manos por sus caderas, escucharon que unas voces femeninas se acercaban por el vestíbulo.

Ambos se separaron automáticamente y Hermione palideció desesperada.

Malfoy, sólo rodó los ojos, incómodo por haber sido interrumpido de esa forma.

A diferencia de Hermione, él manejó la situación de una manera más relajada, y optó por lo más cliché.

Hábilmente se escondió detrás de la puerta principal y esperó porque aquellas visitas indeseables se fueran.

-Lo sé, es algo extraño, pero Seamus es así, y quiero seguir saliendo con él...-decía una chica de largo cabello azabache.-Oh, Hermione…-exclamó Parvati Patil, al darse cuenta que la castaña estaba ahí.

-El partido acaba a de empezar.-le informó Katie Bell también sorprendida. Probablemente, preguntándose por qué la castaña no estaba con los demás gryffindors apoyando a su novio.

-Lo sé. Sólo vine a dejar algo aquí.-les dijo, mientras fingía que leía el pergamino que minutos antes Malfoy había dejado sobre el sillón.

-Sí, claro…-le respondió Parvati al mismo tiempo que sacaba una bufanda de su baúl y volvía con Katie para irse de allí.-Te veremos allá…

Hermione, sólo asintió en respuesta, y tan pronto como desaparecieron por la entrada, Malfoy volvió por ella.

-Espera...-protestó al sentir que sus frías manos iban bajando por su cintura, quería que se detuviera, pero muy a su pesar, también quería que siguiera.-No...

-¿No?-dijo Draco alzando su rostro con una mano y notando que esto sólo era parte de su estrategia.-¿Estás segura?-la retó con cierta satisfacción, mientras ella seguía quieta y ya no lo alejaba.- Ya te lo dije. Nadie lo sabrá...

Hermione lo odiaba.

-No sé porque insistes con esto, Malfoy.-respondió siendo realista. Suspiró con resignación. No podía creer que en verdad, estaba considerándolo, pero antes de aceptar cualquier trato que él pudiera proponerle, primero tenía que dejar unos cuantos asuntos claros.-Pensé que eras un maldito sangre pura, uno que jamás se atrevería a tocar a una sangre sucia... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer tan pronto?

Draco rodó los ojos. ¿En serio iba a empezar con ese discurso de la sangre ahora mismo?

-¿En verdad crees eso?-le cuestionó notando que los labios de la castaña estaban húmedos y enrojecidos por el beso anterior. Aquello provocó un serio problema en Draco. No podía concentrarse en un tema como ese y desearla al mismo tiempo.

 _Demonios,_ pensó tragando espeso.

Hermione miró a sus ojos desafiante.

-Preguntatelo a ti, fuiste tú él que siempre me lo decía.-respondió ella.

Draco rió con ironía.

-¿Crees que si en verdad me importara tu sangre estaría haciendo algo como esto?-inquirió atrayéndola más hacia él, tanto que Hermione podía sentir su fría respiración contra sus labios.-Te odiaba porque eras amiga de Potter. Siempre fue por eso...

Pero habían pasado tantos años desde eso, que Draco ya ni recordaba el verdadero motivo por el que ambos discutían o se odiaban. Podía ser porque ella era amiga de Potter, o porque era la mejor alumna. Lo cierto era, que en estos momentos, no le importaba nada.

Draco sabía que él único culpable en esta historia, era su padre. Era gracias a Lucius que se había vuelto un mortífago, era gracias a él, que estaba atado en un compromiso que detestaba.

Hermione, agachó la mirada.

-No puedo hacerle esto...-murmuró trayendo consigo su realidad y debatiéndose entre lo correcto y lo prohibido.-No puedo...

Draco alzó su barbilla. Sonaba algo convincente, probablemente ella hablaba con remordimiento, pero no era suficiente.

-Lo harás.-le advirtió clavando su mirada en ella y sintiendo que esto se volvía más personal. Desde ahora, todo era más personal.-Lo harás, porque en verdad, quieres hacerlo... Lo sabes. Puedo verlo en tu mirada, Granger. Ya lo has decidido, pero no te atreves a decírmelo.

La vida era una caja de sorpresas y a veces, estás sorpresas te hacían cometer errores. No había duda.

Sí, Malfoy tenía razón. Ella ya lo había decidido, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decirlo directamente.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro, sabiendo que se odiaría más adelante, aunque podía sentir que ya lo hacía desde ahora.

-Si sabes la maldita respuesta, entonces no me hagas decirla.-le respondió Hermione sin bajar la mirada.

Una sensación de satisfacción invadió a Draco, y sin nada más que agregar, sólo volvió a besarla.

Eso había sido más que suficiente para él. Al menos, sabía que no estaba solo en esto, y la atracción era mutua.

Saboreó sus labios por un largo rato, podía sentir su suave lengua buscando a la suya. Él quería más que sólo un beso, quería ser libre de tocar su piel y de obtener mucho más.

-Espera...-le dijo Hermione poniendo una mano en su pecho y respirando con algo de dificultad.-Tenemos que ir al partido...-murmuró sin deseos de querer parar, pero sabía que el riesgo que corrían era bastante grande.-¿Me oíste?

Draco sonrió de lado arrogantemente.

-Te escuché.-respondió sin quitar las manos de su cintura y luego bajó una hasta su falda.-Aunque, de todas formas vamos a llegar tarde...

Hermione rodó los ojos y detuvo su mano. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, y por mucho que lo deseara, no podían continuar, al menos, no por ahora.

-No pueden vernos llegar juntos... Iré primero.-sentenció ella con intenciones de irse, pero él la detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Ni siquiera me dirás adiós?-inquirió Draco alzando una ceja y notando que había un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica.-Te enseñaré cómo debes hacerlo desde ahora en adelante y te mostraré lo mucho que he mejorado...

Sus labios colapsaron contra los de ella y la besó hambrientamente una última vez, dejándola sin respiración y con aquella tibia sensación recorriendo por todo su cuerpo.

 _Bastardo,_ pensó Hermione sabiendo que él no necesitaba clases sobre cómo besar, pero de todas formas, disfrutaría enseñarle.

-Bien, supongo que has mejorado.-sentenció la castaña.

Sin nada más que agregar salió de ahí con el corazón agitado. Por un lado se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, pero por otro lado, sentía algo que ni siquiera podía describir.

 _Esto no durará_ , pensó avanzando por los pasillos. _No durará..._

Ese era su único consuelo. Se había metido en una situación complicada y por primera vez en su vida, sentía que estaba jugando en un terreno desconocido. Un terreno en el que el engaño y la mentira, iban de la mano del placer y del deseo.

Cuando Hermione llegó al campo de quidditch, pudo ver que el partido ya iba en el segundo tiempo.

No podía creer que se había perdido más de la mitad del juego, y al parecer, gryffindor iba ganando.

-No sé dónde está. ¿Por qué no intentas buscar en la biblioteca?-preguntó una voz femenina que Hermione pareció reconocer.

No se equivocaba, sabía a quien pertenecía. Repentinamente, notó que estaba en el camino equivocado cuando vio que Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass venían en su misma dirección. Ambas hablaban en voz alta y Greengrass parecía algo desesperada por saber el paradero de cierto rubio.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y notó que había llegado hasta las tribunas de slytherin por andar perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Iré con Nott...-aseguró Astoria ofuscada y muy molesta.- Él estaba con Draco antes de...

La slytherin hizo una pausa cuando vio que Hermione pasó por su lado. De inmediato, le lanzó una mirada despectiva y luego continuó su camino junto a Parkinson.

Hermione prefirió ignorar eso y avanzó brevemente hacia las tribunas de gryffindor.

-Aquí, Hermione.-le avisó Luna al verla llegar. La rubia se encontraba en compañía de Neville y otros amigos.

En esta oportunidad, Luna no le preguntó a Hermione donde había estado, ni porque se había tardado tanto, simplemente, se limitó a sonreír y se encargó de ponerla al día sobre la situación del partido.

De pronto, se escucharon varios gritos de entusiasmo por parte de los alumnos. Al parecer, Ron se había encargado de evitar que una quaffle enemiga atravesara el anillo de los leones.

El pelirrojo dirigió su vista a la tribuna como si estuviera buscando a alguien en especial y esbozó una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña. Ella sonrió también.

 _Lo siento tanto, Ron,_ pensó decepcionada de sí misma.

Minutos atrás había estado besándose apasionadamente con Malfoy, y ahora, se encontraba apoyando al pelirrojo como si fuera la novia ideal que todos creían que era, pero lo cierto era que Hermione, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

....

...

..

.

* * *

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron kudos :) Espero que les siga gustando mucho esta historia <3**


	8. Capítulo 7: Tan cerca...

**Capítulo 7: Tan cerca...**

La biblioteca no estaba completamente vacía. Aún habían estudiantes en las otras mesas y madame Pince estaba en el corredor de en frente recogiendo los libros que unos niños de primer año habían dejado desordenados, pero eso no parecía importarle a Draco en lo absoluto, por el contrario, eso sólo aumentaba sus ganas por querer pasarse de listo en el momento más inadecuado. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, cuando sintió que una mano se deslizaba tentativamente por su pierna. Dejó de escribir brevemente sobre el pergamino, y se separó de él.

No iba a negarlo, la situación le gustaba, pero ¿en serio él iba a hacer algo así en frente de todo el jodido mundo?

-Tengo que irme…-le refutó ella cerrando el libro y empezando a enrollar todos los pergaminos utilizados.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa con malicia y atrapó su muñeca en cuanto la tuvo cerca.

Había algo que el rubio aún no lograba entender en Hermione, y esa era la forma en la que ella actuaba cuando estaba a su alrededor. Como si ella en verdad, creyera que era una víctima en toda esta situación, cuando lo cierto era que ella también estaba disfrutándolo.

-¿Adónde planeas ir?-inquirió un tanto autoritario.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior y tardó en responder.

-¿Es en serio, Malfoy?-inquirió alzando una ceja.-Les dije que estaría a tiempo para la cena... Creo habértelo dicho. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-dijo recordando brevemente la razón por la que quizás Malfoy no le había prestado atención.-Además, creo que ya avanzamos suficiente con lo del proyecto.-concluyó con cierta dubitación.

Pero, Draco no soltó su muñeca y jaló más de ella.

-Nunca es suficiente, Granger.-le dijo poniéndose de pie al igual que ella.

El rubio miró fijamente a esos ojos avellana, y vio un brillo especial en ellos. No podía negarlo, empezaba a gustarle estar con ella, a su alrededor. Más que besarla o cualquier otro avance que hubiera hecho en esa semana, Malfoy empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado y eso era extraño.

-¿Hoy tienes que vigilar los pasillos de las mazmorras, verdad?-le preguntó recordando que tendrían tiempo extra por la noche.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Hermione pensativa, y sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería. Resignada, intentó sonar seria.-No puedes estar haciendo eso, ¿sabes? Mcgonagall notará que hay cambios en la lista de prefectos y...

Malfoy rodó los ojos. No le sorprendió su respuesta.

-Granger, por si no lo has notado, Mcgonagall quiere vernos juntos desde que nos emparejó en ese estúpido proyecto de pociones...-respondió sin más remedio y luego esbozó una sonrisa.-Sólo estoy siendo un buen alumno... ¿No es lo qué tú también quieres ser?

Hermione, se soltó de él, y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía razón. Y parecía que al fin estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-Siempre consigues salirte con la tuya, ¿no es así?-inquirió sin agregar nada más.

Draco se acercó a ella y Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que su espalda chocó suavemente contra el estante de libros que había detrás de ella.

Siempre tenía que terminar así, nuevamente acorralada por él y satisfaciendo los oscuros deseos del rubio.

-Pues, sí, Granger. Siempre lo hago.-le contestó quedando muy cerca de ella.

-Espera...-sentenció poniendo una mano en su pecho y mirando a ambos lados.-Aún hay personas aquí...

-¿Y eso tiene que importarme?-inquirió Draco con seguridad.

-Idiota.-fue lo último que Hermione logró decir, antes de fundirse en un apresurado beso con él.

Cada vez era mejor, y eso no había pasado desapercibido por ambos.

Las manos de Draco, bajaban por su abdomen, pero Hermione lo detenía en una especie de pequeño forcejeo.

No sabían por cuanto tiempo más podrían conformarse con sólo eso, él quería más y ella también. Esta extraña relación, acabaría desequilibrando sus mundos.

Draco podía sentir esos dulces labios pegándose cada vez más a los suyos. Con cada encuentro, la pasión incrementaba y con ello, la urgencia de tocarla era cada vez más irresistible.

Hermione jaló suavemente del labio inferior del rubio, y luego se desplazó por la comisura de su boca hasta que sus labios abandonaron los de Draco.

-Sí, veo que estás mejorando.-sentenció la castaña respirando un tanto agitada y con una mirada cómplice en su rostro.

Sus palabras hicieron que Draco dejara de pensar, y por unos segundos, deseó estar absolutamente a solas con ella. Que los demás alumnos y cualquier otra amenaza, desaparecieran.

 _¿Qué demonios me ocurre?,_ pensó un tanto desesperado al notar que la castaña empezaba a afectarle de maneras impensables.

-Supongo que tengo una excelente profesora...-admitió él volviendo a atraerla en otro beso.

-En serio, hay personas aquí...-dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa e intentó separarse de él.-Sólo nos limitaremos a avanzar el proyecto cuando vengamos a la biblioteca... Nada más.

-No sé porque siento que me estás mintiendo, Granger.-murmuró sin querer dejarla ir.

Pero Hermione se alejó de él y se acomodó la blusa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tengo que irme.-le dijo recogiendo sus cosas despreocupadamente.-Te veré en la noche...

Draco, no dijo nada, simplemente, regresó a su sitio y la observó. No entendía por qué demonios actuaba como un idiota cuando estaba con ella.

¿Podía ser que esas extrañas cosas que sentía eran más que una simple atracción?

El rubio negó de inmediato, eso era lo más estúpido que había pensado hasta ahora. Demasiado estúpido, creer que esto podía ser algo más.

-¿Me escuchaste?-inquirió Hermione notando que Draco a veces se perdía en sus pensamientos y no parecía escucharla.-Espero no ser la culpable de que estés tan distraído últimamente.-bromeó con cierta petulancia.

-¿Qué demonios, Granger?-le respondió sintiéndose un tanto vulnerable. Ella había leído su rostro tan fácilmente.

-Sí, supongo que estoy en lo cierto.-concluyó la castaña sonriendo.

Eso fue demasiado.

 _Soy un idiota,_ pensó el rubio.

-Si no estuvieran esos estúpidos alumnos aquí, te...

Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Ahórratelo para esta noche.-le dijo sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Draco no sabía desde qué momento, Hermione había tomado cierto control en lo que sea que ambos tenían. Diciendo cosas como esas, hacían que sacarla de su mente fuera más difícil de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Le gustaba conocer esta nueva y desconocida faceta de Granger, ella a quien por mucho tiempo había creído la perfecta alumna de Hogwarts, incapaz de cometer un error o de estar envuelta en algo tan escandaloso como esto, y sin embargo, estaba aquí con él, acercándose cada vez más a la imperfección.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó la voz que Draco más odiaba desde que habían iniciado el año. En cierto modo, siempre había despreciado a Weasley, pero recientemente, su odio hacía él, se había incrementado.

Draco agachó la mirada y fingió escribir algo en su cuaderno.

Era estúpido e inclusive vergonsozo, pero el slytherin nunca pensó que podría envidiar a un Weasley.

Hermione giró su rostro en dirección al pelirrojo y sonrió de inmediato.

-¿Pensé que nos veríamos en el gran comedor?-inquirió la castaña caminando hacía él y actuando como si en verdad, fuera esa chica ejemplar que Draco siempre había creído que era.

Ron parecía haber estado mirando a Malfoy por detrás de ella, pero de inmediato, esbozó una sonrisa cuando la vio llegar a su lado.

-Decidí venir por ti, y asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden...-le dijo volviendo a dirigir una mirada al rubio.

Hermione tomó los pergaminos.

-Todo está bien, Ron.-sentenció a prisa.- Vámonos de aquí.-finalizó mientras creía que nunca podrían salir de esa biblioteca, y para ello, tuvo que entrelazar una mano con él.

-Espera...-le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella, e inesperadamente plasmó un suave besó en sus labios.

Por un lado, Hermione sentía que había manejado la situación bastante bien, pero en verdad, una parte de ella estaba en pánico. Hacía sólo minutos atrás, había estado besándose con Malfoy, y ahora, estaba haciéndolo con Ron.

Draco apretó los puños sobre la mesa cuando vio ese breve beso. Seguía sin entender qué era lo que ella había visto en alguien tan patético como Weasley.

El rubio estaba casi seguro, de que la actitud que ella demostraba con esa comadreja, era completamente distinta a la que demostraba con él. Si tan sólo ese idiota supiera la verdad detrás de Granger.

 _Lo que ella te oculta, Weasley_ , pensó mirando el vacío por unos segundos.

* * *

* * *

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?,_ se preguntó Hermione cuando Ron la besó nuevamente en los labios antes de ingresar al comedor, la besó con tanta ternura que le hizo recordar a la primera vez que lo habían hecho, hacía ya más de un año durante esa guerra. _¿En verdad, estoy haciéndole esto?_

Se odiaba por lo que hacía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar de hacerlo. Había conocido a Ron durante casi toda su vida, él era dulce y hacía todo lo posible por cumplir sus expectativas, no quería hacerle algo así, pero luego estaba Malfoy, con él todo le resultaba tan nuevo y cómo si en verdad, empezara a conocer de lo que ella misma era capaz de hacer.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ocurrirle todo esto en su último año?

En esos momentos, se sentía desesperada, quería correr a su habitación, estar a solas y llorar, y sin embargo, tenía que estar ahí, riendo por las bromas que decía Ginny o sonreír mientras Harry les contaba lo que tenía planeado para las prácticas de quidditch, o cuando Ron le susurraba cosas románticas en el oído mientras sus amigos no veían.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz a su lado.

Era Luna, y parecía haber percibido la mortificación de la castaña.

Hermione se quitó unos mechones que caían por su frente.

-Sí...-fingió sonriendo.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

-Theodore y yo, estamos pensando en ir a Londres muggle cuando el mes termine... ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?-le sugirió gentilmente.

Hermione tragó espeso.

¿Acaso se trataba de una clase de cita doble?

Esa no era una buena idea. Ron odiaba a Nott. La rubia lo sabía. ¿Por qué demonios se lo preguntaba?

-Sólo se nos tiene permitido ir a Hogsmeade, Luna.-le respondió esperando no sonar descortés y pensando en alguna otra idea.

-Todos ya somos mayores de edad, podemos ir sin ningún problema.-le recordó la rubia.-Además, Theo cree que es una buena idea...

Por supuesto, Hermione había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. La mayoría de edad.

-Eh, sí, claro.-respondió sonriendo y miró de reojo a su novio, quien parecía estar enfrascado en una seria discusión con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas sobre un partido de quidittch.-Umh, se lo diré...

Luna asintió.

-Está bien, esperaré tu respuesta. Sé que él dirá que sí.-le contestó poniéndose de pie.

Hermione no quería crear falsas expectativas, y decidió ir directo al grano.

-No creo que Ron...

-¿Ron?-inquirió la rubia en voz baja mientras que en su rostro aparecía una expresión de confusión, y fue en ese momento que Hermione creyó entender a lo que se refería.-No estaba hablando de él.-sentenció separándose de ella.-Hasta mañana, Hermione...

¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso Luna se estaba refiriendo a... Draco? ¡A Malfoy!

Intentó mantenerse calmada, tomó un poco de agua, y fue cuando sintió que un brazo se colaba por su hombro.

-¿Crees que ganemos el próximo juego...?-le preguntó Ron atrayéndola más hacía él.-Dean dice que el juego anterior sólo fue suerte... Aunque, tal vez, deberíamos cambiar de cazador... No creo que Williams este haciendo un buen trabajo, Ginny insiste en que debemos darle una oportunidad.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro, ni siquiera sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

-Los Chudley Cannons, también tuvieron que cambiar de cazador cuando perdieron las finales contra los irlandeses... ¿Crees que sea una buena idea o estoy exagerando?

 _¿Quidittch?_ ¿Por qué le hablaba de eso, si sabía que ella odiaba ese deporte?

-No lo sé...-respondió un tanto fastidiada y por primera vez, desde que habían empezado a salir juntos, Hermione deseó estar lejos de él.

Ron giró su rostro hacía ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó dándose cuenta de su actitud.

-Nada.-mintió mientras trataba de disimular.

¿A quién engañaba? Ninguna relación era perfecta. Él no se merecía esto. No merecía su enfado. Y sin embargo, quería decirle que quitara el brazo de sus hombros y la dejara en paz si quiera por unos minutos.

-Tengo que...-dijo intentando sonar convincente.-Tengo que ir con Mcgonagall, me pidió que fuera antes a su oficina... Estoy a cargo de la lista de prefectos de este mes.

Ron alzó una ceja, por el repentino cambio de tema, y la súbita reacción de su novia.

-Había olvidado que hoy tenías rondas...-murmuró un tanto decepcionado. Hermione conocía esa mirada, y podía adivinar que muy probablemente, él había tenido en mente planes para ambos.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió fingiendo desilusión y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.-Me pidió ayuda con las listas y todo eso... Cosas de prefectos.

Su novio, negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre te elige a ti. Debería dejar que otros alumnos se encarguen de hacer el trabajo duro.-protestó un tanto molesto.- Malfoy, por ejemplo. Él merece hacer eso y mucho más... Ni siquiera, sé que hace aquí, debería estar en Azkaban donde pertenece.

Hermione se puso de pie. No quería escuchar nada más.

-¿Te tienes que ir ya?-inquirió Ron sorprendido.

-Debo ir antes.-le dijo sonando convincente.-No me esperes... Probablemente, me tarde en llegar a la sala común.

Dicho esto, y a modo de compensarlo, Hermione se inclinó para besar sus labios suavemente. No satisfecho con eso, Ron jaló un poco más de ella e hizo que el beso tuviera más duración. Aquella podía parecer la escena más romántica de Hogwarts, pero en verdad, era lamentable, porque ni siquiera eso le quitó a Hermione la idea de tenerlo lejos.

* * *

* * *

-Draco, estoy hablando contigo. Espera.-sentenció la voz de esa azabache que empezaba a detestar.

Draco ni siquiera, se detuvo. Ya había tenido suficiente con oírla durante la cena. No necesitaba oír más.

-¡Draco!-exclamó Astoria sabiendo que probablemente, él la ignoraría otra vez.-¿Desde cuando haces lo que Mcgonagall te ordena?-inquirió molesta e intentando meterse en su camino.

El rubio rodó los ojos, y fingió prestarle atención.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Astoria?-refutó llevándose una mano a la sien, pero ella no respondía.-Lo diré una vez más... ¿Qué demonios quieres?

La chica frunció el ceño, era como si todo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos y no tuviera control de su relación. Sabía que salir con un Malfoy sería tarea difícil, pero al principio todo había parecido funcionar, ella en verdad estaba enamorada de él, e inclusive lo había estado desde mucho antes que él la notara, y cuando se había enterado que se casarían, para Astoria fue cómo recibir la mejor noticia de su vida, pese a la reputación que ahora tenía la familia.

-Ya te lo he dicho.-murmuró acercándose a él.- Quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos, como esa tarde en Hogsmeade... No vayas a las rondas de hoy. Haré lo que desees, sólo... sólo quédate aquí.

Draco pestañeó dos veces.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Astoria quería pasar tiempo con él como si fueran dos estúpidos pre-adolescentes?

-Debes estar bromeando.-le dijo Draco con intenciones de reírse.

Eso pareció enfurecerla. Astoria sabía que nunca había tenido control sobre él, pero cuando eran cosas que implicaban sexo, a veces, podía convencerlo, sin embargo, ahora nada funcionaba.

-Lo digo en serio, Draco. No sé que te sucede.-respondió un tanto dramática.-Siento cómo si cada vez te estuvieras alejando de mí, de todos... No eres el mismo de antes... Empiezas a actuar como Nott.-le acusó con intenciones de llorar.

Astoria debía estarse refiriendo al idiota que él solía ser antes. Ese slytherin, que pensaba que por ser un sangre limpia o que por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy, tenía la vida solucionada. Grave error. Aquello se acabó, se acabó cuando entendió que su nombre ahora era sinónimo de mortífago y asesino.

-No me conoces, Astoria.-le dijo fastidiado y luego se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.-No vuelvas a insinuar que lo haces...

Ella palideció.

-Draco, no quise decir eso.-murmuró arrepentida.-Por favor, es sólo que no quiero que te vayas...

Esto era patético. Tanto para él como para ella. Le ahorraría la molestia y la vergüenza.

-Iré a esas maldita rondas, porque es mi deber. Ahora, muévete.-le dijo haciéndola a un lado y caminando a toda prisa.

Últimamente, aquella azabache estaba más insoportable que de costumbre. ¿Por qué no se aburría de él?

No importaba, aunque Draco ansiara decirle en su cara que su relación no era más que un contrato, que lo suyo con ella no era real, ni nunca lo sería, se tenía que quedar callado.

La vida era así, y lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada respecto a ello.

Se despejó en el camino, y cuando bajó a las mazmorras, notó que Granger estaba sentada al borde de los escalones. Se veía pensativa y ni siquiera, había notado su presencia. Durante la cena, el rubio había sido testigo del preciso momento en que la castaña había abandonado su mesa sorpresivamente.

Draco frunció el ceño.

Probablemente, la culpa la atormentaba o simplemente, quería darse un descanso de esa comadreja. _¿Quién no lo haría en su lugar?_ De todas formas, Draco no lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuera la segunda opción.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-le preguntó en un tono un tanto burlón.

Hemione alzó una ceja.

-Nada de tu incumbencia.-murmuró poniéndose de pie y arreglándose la falda.

-Abandonaste el comedor, Granger. Eso sólo significa una cosa.-le dijo buscando un tema de conversación.-¿Qué hizo Weasley está vez? ¿O acaso yo soy el culpable?

-¿Me viste?-inquirió Hermione sorprendida. No podía creer que él había estado viendo toda la escena.- Dios, pareces un asesino en serie.

Definitivamente, no estaba con ganas de soportar a Malfoy.

-Sí, tal vez lo sea. Y créeme que habría ido tras de ti, pero Weasley y Astoria lo habrían notado.

Hermione tragó espeso.

-¿Podríamos no hablar de ellos cuando estamos juntos?-le pidió.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Demonios, Granger. Hoy luces más odiosa que de costumbre... ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con lo que dejamos sin terminar en la biblioteca?-le sugirió esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro.

-Esto es tu culpa, Malfoy...-sentenció sin más y se alejó de él.-Todo es tu culpa.

¿Iba a darle un discurso sobre la moral y esas cosas?

-¿Mi culpa?-inquirió sorprendido.-Joder, debe ser una maldita broma. ¿Por qué insistes con eso? Sabes que no soy el único culpable aquí, Granger.-le dijo con enfado.

La castaña negó, y se alejó más de él.

 _Te odio tanto Draco Malfoy_ , pensó mentalmente.

El rubio tenía razón, ella también era culpable. Pero Hermione no lo admitiría en frente de él jamás.

-¿Adoras esto, no es así, Malfoy?-le preguntó notando que él se acercaba.

Draco no lo dudó.

-Más de lo que crees.-sentenció acorralándola y mirándola a los ojos.-Acéptalo, te haces la víctima, pero lo adoras tanto como yo, vamos, acéptalo, Granger... ¿Debo recordártelo como la vez pasada? ¿Debo obligarte a qué finalmente lo digas?

Hermione tardó en procesar sus palabras. Eso significaba que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a seguir con esta locura, y cuando se refería a la vez pasada, hablaba de esa tarde del partido. Quería decir que no, pero...

-Sí, creo que deberías hacerlo.-respondió finalmente en un tono muy inocente para sorpresa de Draco, pero en verdad, no había nada de inocente en ello.

Draco pasó una mano por su cuello y clavó una mirada en la suya.

¿En qué momento todo se había salido de su control?

-Sabes que estás en peligro. ¿Verdad?-preguntó pegándose más a ella.-No podrás escapar está vez...

Hermione suspiró. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una buena chica.

-No planeaba escapar, Malfoy.-le dijo acercando sus labios a él.

Parecía que con esas simples palabras, él había quedado desarmado.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy...-

Ambos se separaron de inmediato, cuando escucharon que Mcgonagall, les llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Oh, aquí están.-murmuró la mujer con sorpresa.- Necesito que se encarguen de la sección de arriba. El alumno Longbottom, no podrá asistir a las rondas de hoy...

Ambos asintieron en silencio, y sin agregar nada más, hicieron caso a sus órdenes.

-No pudo escoger un mejor momento.-murmuró Draco tras ella.

La castaña no respondió nada, y durante las siguientes tres horas, Hermione se encargó de cumplir con su tarea, vigilar los pasillos e intentar evitar los besos que Malfoy le daba cuando él creía que ella estaba distraída.

Había intentado mantenerse en sus cabales, se decía a sí misma que Malfoy no podía ser una distracción, y sin embargo, lo era.

-En serio, basta, Malfoy...-le dijo al sentir la impetuosa lengua del slytherin en su cuello, pero aquella caricia le provocó cosquillas, e inevitablemente, rió.

-Pero, si lo estás disfrutando...-sentenció Draco volviendo a subir hacia sus labios. Él observó su sonrisa, y comprobó aquel grave efecto que Granger comenzaba a ejercer sobre él.-Hace unas horas, me dijiste que no escaparías.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Sí, Draco tenía razón, ella amaba esto tanto como él y no quería escapar.

Sabía que esto era como una sentencia. Si lo dejaba seguir, entonces no habría vuelta atrás, no podría simplemente olvidarlo, sería más difícil, lo sabía, y aún así, con sus dudas y contras, Hermione, dejó que lo hiciera.

-Siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto.-murmuró ella suavemente en su oído.

Draco alzó su mirada y con sutileza la tomó por la barbilla, observó ese rostro que lo atormentaba por las noches y luego vio esos ojos miel llenos de confusión y temor. Entendía lo que ella sentía, porque eso era lo mismo que pasaba con él. Sabía que de continuar, todo empeoraría, y sería más complicado.

Tal vez era un grave error, una terrible equivocación, pero eran jóvenes, y de lo único que Draco se arrepentiría, habría sido de dejarla ir esa noche.

-Lo sé.-le contestó sellando sus labios con un profundo beso.

....

...

..

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :) Próximo capítulo: Lemon!**


	9. Capítulo 8: Infiel...

**Capítulo 8: Infiel...**

Hermione sintió que las manos de Draco iban en dirección descendente hacia su abdomen. No corría el riesgo de ser descubierta, sabía que estaban a salvo de cualquier peligro o amenaza en la sala de menesteres, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien.

En un impulso colocó ambas manos contra el pecho del rubio, y rompió el apasionado beso que los había trasladado hasta aquí. Miro hacía abajo con cierta confusión y por la mente de la castaña, se entrecruzaron cientos de pensamientos, algunos de remordimiento y otros nada inocentes. Dejó salir un suspiro, sin ver fijamente a esos ojos grises que la acechaban, porque de hacerlo, sabía que sería incapaz de resistirse a esta placentera tortura.

Draco podía adivinar sus pensamientos, esa culpa, ese remordimiento, pero no quería que ella diera un paso hacía atrás, no podía perderla ni quería detenerse. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, y esperando poder despejar las dudas de la castaña, volvió a hacerse dueño de esos suaves labios que ya se habían transformado en una adicción para los suyos.

Por primera vez saboreó su lengua de una forma más lenta y quiso demostrarle a través de sus caricias, cuanto la necesitaba. Aquel beso pareció desvanecer los pensamientos de culpa que habían en Hermione, y trajo consigo una sensación de intenso placer en su interior.

Las manos que continuaban contra su pecho, sorpresivamente, empezaron a abrir la camisa del rubio, desabotonando botón por botón,y sin romper aquella conexión que sus labios le proveían. No había forma de parar esto, había sido estúpido haber intentado detenerse o haber tratado de entrar en razón. La tensión sexual acumulada durante semanas, finalmente parecía liberarse y aunque estuviera cometiendo el peor de sus errores, ella estaba dispuesta a continuar.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?,_ pensó sintiendo el entusiasmo del rubio a través de las imparables caricias que él le proporcionaba. _No lo sé_ , se respondió a sí misma.

Draco sentía que por fin podía saciar ese ímpetu que lo había arrastrado hacia Hermione desde aquella primera vez en la clase de Slughorn, aquel momento en el que había alzado sus ojos despreocupadamente hacia el frente, y la había encontrado ahí, convirtiéndose automáticamente en su nueva obsesión y despertando algo desconocido en él. Atracción, deseo, no lo sabía, sólo estaba seguro de que eso significaba algo. Algo que le asustaba y que temía admitir.

 _Soy un idiota_ , se había dicho la otra noche mientras pensaba en ella. Le parecía patético y vergonzoso, pero no porque se tratara de Hermione, sino por sentirse como un débil y verse traicionado por sus estúpidos sentimientos por primera vez en su vida.

-Draco...-susurró Hermione en su oído, y eso le hizo volver a la realidad.

Nunca antes lo había llamado por su primer nombre y ese fue como un recordatorio de que esto no era un sueño húmedo, de esos que él admitía haber tenido por las noches con ella. Esto, al fin era real.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos breves segundos, y Draco pudo ver que en esa mirada miel ya no había miedo, ni temor ni dudas.

Acercó su rostro y la besó lentamente, probando cada parte de sus labios y de su dulce lengua.

El corazón de Hermione, latía tan fuerte como el de Draco. Podía sentir las manos en su cintura, lo que eso empezaba a provocar en ella, la forma en que la tocaba. Era triste, pero debía admitir que nunca antes había sentido algo como esto en situaciones similares. Nunca con Ron, ni siquiera, aquella primera vez en la madriguera. Con él todo había sido tan diferente y apresurado.

En cambio, para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco se tomaba cada segundo para saborear sus labios y tocar suavemente su cuerpo. Como si en verdad, estuviera memorizando parte por parte y quisiera explorar más allá de lo que Ron alguna vez hubiera hecho.

Hermione presionó sus caderas levemente hacía las de Draco, y eso empeoró la situación. El beso se hizo más profundo e intenso, ambos podían sentir ese calor en sus cuerpos, más aún cuando Draco se deshizo de su camisa y la castaña deslizó su blusa quedando en brassier.

Inesperadamente, ella se apoyó en un viejo escritorio tras de sí, mientras Draco se colocaba entre sus piernas y las acariciaba detenidamente. Su piel era tan suave, que simplemente, perdería el control.

El rubio tuvo que contenerse de no ir tan rápido, no quería asustarla, quería que esta fuera una buena experiencia. Aunque sólo ocurriera una vez, Draco quería dejar una huella en ella; sin embargo sentía que probablemente sería al revés, él probaría de su propia medicina, porque no podía dejar de tocarla y cada caricia resultaba una adicción. Eso no era una buena señal y su cuerpo empezaba a advertírselo.

 _¿Por qué me sucede esto contigo?,_ pensó al mismo tiempo que sus labios se separaban levemente para poder respirar.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-dijo sorprendido de sí mismo. Draco no supo por qué lo preguntó. ¿Por qué quería que todo fuera así? ¿En qué momento se volvió considerado?

Hermione sólo respondió con otro beso como respuesta, y sabiendo que esa era la forma de decir que sí, él fue deslizando sus labios por la curvatura de su cuello. Se encargó de probar cada centímetro de su suave piel, besando y moviendo su lengua insistentemente. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Hermione, y Draco colocó una mano en su cadera.

-Estoy segura.-respondió ella finalmente en un jadeo irresistible.

Eso le dio seguridad al slytherin, la seguridad de poder aventurarse a tocar uno de sus pechos por encima del brassier, presionando suavemente y perdiéndose en la maravillosa sensación y textura de Hermione.

Ella presionó ambos labios intentando resistirse, podía sentir aquella tibia lengua cerca de su clavícula, deslizándose cada vez más hacía abajo, pero antes de que él pudiera ir más allá, ella lo buscó y besó sus labios otra vez. Gimió levemente en su boca y dejó que sus manos se perdieran en la cabellera platinada del rubio.

Suavemente, sintió que Draco fue dirigiendo una mano hacía el broche de su sujetador, y sabiendo que ella no se opondría, lo soltó, dejándola parcialmente desnuda frente a sus ojos.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas ardían, probablemente, porque nadie a excepción de Ronald, la había visto así, pero no era una virgen, ni quería demostrar que estaba aterrada. _Es Malfoy, detente_ , le advirtió su subconsciente una última vez, pero no lo logró. Mirando fijamente a esos ojos grises, rodeó el cuello del slytherin con ambos brazos y pegó sus senos al pecho desnudo del rubio.

-Te deseo...-susurró Draco masajeando suavemente uno de sus muslos por debajo de su falda.

-Lo sé...-le respondió con esa mirada cargada de lujuria que sólo él conocía y que provocó algo casi inexplicable en su interior.

Ella colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Draco, y le proporcionó otro beso hambriento, mientras él iba acariciando levemente por su entrepierna, haciendo una pequeña presión donde Hermione jamás pensó que Malfoy tocaría.

La castaña dejó salir un gemido involuntario, sintiendo que su cuerpo iba traicionándola de poco en poco.

Draco volvió a besar su cuello, dirigiéndose hasta un punto muy sensible bajo su oreja, besando y lamiendo, regocijándose al escuchar aquellos nuevos y suaves gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. Amaba su piel, empezaba a ser algo irresistible y no sabía cómo hacer para contenerse.

Hermione sabía que él dejaría una marca, estaba succionando su piel tan fuerte, que estaba segura que quedaría más de una huella en ese lugar.

No le importó. Su mente se encontraba lejos de la realidad; por ahora, sólo quería disfrutar de esto y nada más. Lo había logrado. Él había logrado transportarla hacía un mundo desconocido, quería más y por primera vez, sentía que podía ser ella misma.

-Draco...-gimió su nombre otra vez cuando sintió que él hacía más presión ahí abajo, dentro de su falda y en su centro.

Sus caricias eran perfectas, pero podía sentir la necesidad del rubio, como presionaba sus caderas más a las de ella, como la tocaba y lo duro que estaba.

Nunca pensó que ambos podrían llegar a este punto sin retorno. Aún podían detenerse, pero se hacia falta de una gran fuerza de voluntad y equilibrio, dos cosas que ninguno de los dos tenía en esos momentos.

-Esta bien...-susurró Hermione llamando la atención del slytherin.

Para sorpresa de él, ella dirigió sus delicadas manos hasta el borde de su pantalón y le instó a que descendiera su broche.

Draco estaba desesperado, el hecho de que ella tomara aquella inesperada iniciativa, colmó la lujuria que sentía por dentro. Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y eso provocaba un serio problema en él. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a una mujer, y ahora, lo hacía con locura. Estaba completamente desesperado por ella, quería estar dentro de ella, sentirla y escuchar su nombre en sus labios. No podía sopórtalo ni un segundo más.

¿Esto era grave?

Sí, lo era, pero él la deseaba y si podía tenerla entonces la tendría.

-Mírame.-dijo Draco con la voz cargada de deseo y como si estuviera diciéndole algo más que sólo eso.-Quiero que me mires…

Ella clavó su mirada miel, esa mirada inocente en ese perfecto rostro que atormentaba sus pensamientos. Y luego, Draco dirigió sus ojos grises hacia sus suaves labios, completamente húmedos por los besos desesperados y tan rojos por el descontrol.

-Eres tan hermosa...-murmuró al mismo tiempo que sellaba sus propios labios con los suyos y se colocaba más cerca de ella. Sintió que Hermione se estremeció un poco al mismo tiempo que gemía en su boca, pero nuevamente se aferró a su cuello mientras él apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas.

Quería ir lento, no era su estilo, jamás lo había sido, pero con ella todo era increíble.

Hermione sentía que su cuerpo iba reaccionando con cada caricia. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos lanzando un suave gemido.

-Bésame...-exclamó ella relamiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo que lo demás dejaba de importar.-Bésame, Draco...

Draco no podía pensar con claridad, sentía que aquella excitación al fin estaba siendo liberada. Jamás había imaginado que estar dentro de ella, podría llegar a causarle tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Sólo eran ella y él, ocultos en la sala de menesteres, haciendo algo prohibido.

La besó, y dejó que sus lenguas se unieran en un lucha sin fin. Un beso desordenado y apasionado, profundo y húmedo. Hermione presionó el cabello rubio bajo sus manos, tirando de un mechón platinado, e intentando soportar estas nuevas sensaciones. Sensaciones que sólo él le había provocado y que continuaba haciéndolo.

-Demonios...-maldijo Draco cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. Estaba perdiendo el control de todo, ella era perfecta, la veía y se decía a sí mismo, cómo diantres no lo habían hecho antes, cómo había podido estar cegado por aquella basura sangre limpia.

El placentero roce, hacia que ambos se sintieran perdidos en aquel éxtasis que sólo iba en aumento. Sus desesperados jadeos, se combinaban con sus agitadas respiraciones. Ninguno quería parar. Ella sentía que se derretía en sus brazos, y él sentía que estaba en el jodido paraíso, el placer era único y recorría su espalda como un tibio escalofrío.

-Mmh... n-no te detengas...-rogó Hermione presionando sus labios.-Draco...-gimió una vez más para satisfacción del rubio.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que sus palabras significaban.

No estaba en sus planes detenerse, continuaría hasta llevarse el último jadeo de Hermione. Se lo advirtió, le aseguró que estaba cerca de hacerla suya por primera vez, y Hermione le dejó seguir. Había sido clara en su petición.

-No lo haré, demonios...-sentenció él sabiendo que sería inevitable.

-Lo sé, Draco...-exclamó ella con la respiración entrecortada en su oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello tiernamente con sus manos.-Lo sé...

Draco amó cada palabra que salió de sus dulces labios, por pequeñas que fueran, él amó cada una.

Ella era única, por muy patético que fuera para un Malfoy, aceptaba que ella oficialmente acababa de convertirse en su nuevo capricho.

-Maldición... me haces... me haces sentir increíble.-admitió él luego de unos segundos, mientras sentía que su cuerpo entero recibía una oleada de placer al momento de penetrarla por primera vez.

Cada embestida empezaba a hacerse más y más prolongada. Era una realidad, Draco estaba cogiéndosela como tanto había deseado, finalmente esa castaña era suya y el era dueño de su cuerpo, si quiera por esa noche.

No le importaban los jadeos desesperados, o demostrar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando este momento, él sólo quería cogérsela como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, quería hacerle sentir esas sencaciones que lo estaban volviendo loco. Jamás pensó que tener sexo con ella podría resultar ser lo mejor que le había pasado. Por mucho que le costará admitirlo, Hermione era mucho mejor que cualquier otra chica que hubiera estado entre sus sábanas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se sintió algo avergonzado cuando descubrió que tenía que pensar en algo más, para evitar correrse pronto. Pero esa era casi imposible, más aún cuando su miembro disfrutaba de aquella estrechez y cuan apretada ella estaba.

Hermione gemía suavemente mientras buscaba sus labios con esa delicadeza encantadora que la caracterizaba. Con ese encantó femenino, que él admiraba tanto.

Draco rozó la punta de su lengua en el labio inferior de Hermione y la introdujo causando un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de ella.

Exploró su húmeda boca saboreando ese delicado momento y se dijo a si mismo, que ese era el mejor beso que había dado en toda su vida.

Le fascinaba sentir ese poder y el efecto que ambos se causaban mutuamente. Ella gemía por cada embestida y él hacía lo mismo cada vez que la penetraba. Estaban tan coordinados, como si siempre hubieran estado destinados a este momento.

Demonios, pensó Hermione creyendo que estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga. Lo cierto era que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto del sexo. No sabía que un encuentro sexual podía ser así de placentero. Ciertamente, nunca antes había sentido algo así con Ronald. En aquellos cinco meses de relación. Su vida sexual no había sido de que tanto esperaba y en algún momento había llegado a creer que tal vez siempre sería así. Sin embargo, ahora Malfoy le estaba demostrando lo equivocada que estaba.

Draco aceleró sus estocadas hasta que las paredes de Hermione se contrajeron contra su miembro y entonces esa explosión los golpeó a ambos.

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar correrse dentro de ella. Era imposible no hacerlo. Y sinceramente, lo habría hecho aunque ella no se lo hubiera permitido.

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro. Demasiado preocupada en disfrutar de su propio placer, que en saber cómo diablos lucía.

Probablemente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre como el de Draco, pero al diablo con todo eso. Ella había amado cada segundo de eso y no le importaba. Nunca antes había logrado correrse de esa manera y ciertamente, Draco era un increíble amante.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente, recuperándose de la increíble experiencia, y cuando Hermione le echó una breve mirada, le pareció notar que esto había sido algo más que sólo un desliz para él.

Sin poder evitarlo ella sonrió de lado, mientras colocaba un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja, y luego sostuvo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos. Sus mejillas estaban calientes y sus pupilas continuaban dilatadas.

Draco se sentía débil bajo el encanto que ella le producía. No podía explicarlo, ni tampoco quería perder el tiempo pensando en eso.

La castaña besó sus labios dulcemente, muy suave y lento. Provocando una ligera punzada en el interior del rubio.

Él intentó volver a la realidad, haciendo de aquel beso, uno más profundo y largo, no quería demostrar que era un completo idiota a su alrededor, pero ya era tarde para eso, Hermione había empezado a notarlo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Deberíamos regresar...-musitó ella sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón volvían a su ritmo normal, mientras apoyaba su rostro en su hombro.

Pero Draco rodeó su cintura con más fuerza y se lo impidió. Negó con la cabeza, mientras se separaba ligeramente para verla.

-No...-le advirtió enviándole una mirada que provocó un cosquilleo en la castaña.-No planeo dejarte ir después de esto... No aún...

Hermione esbozó una suave sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del slytherin.

-¿Y si intento resistirme...?-admitió ella para su sorpresa.

Draco sonrió en complicidad. Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo. Lo habían intentado, pero eso sólo los había traído hasta aquí.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos breves segundos mientras notaban que una extraña conexión había nacido entre los dos.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Granger?-preguntó hambriento de ella. Sólo lo habían hecho una vez, pero Draco sentía que nunca podría ser suficiente.

Se besaron nuevamente, mientras se iban deshaciendo del resto de la ropa que no habían podido quitarse durante la impetuosa primera vez.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y volvió a desatar al dragón que el rubio llevaba escondido.

Era oficial, le había sido infiel a Ron, en pensamiento y en cuerpo, y probablemente, se lamentaría sobre esto por la mañana, lloraría y diría ¿por qué demonios lo hice?, pero por ahora, sólo por esta noche, continuaría en los brazos de aquel slytherin.

.....

...

.

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
